Shall We Dance?
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: Seto finds out Joey is being abused and from that hardship love blossoms...in the form of the waltz, the chacha, the rumba, samba, salsa, foxtrot and more... SxJ if u havent guessed
1. Chapter 1

Yo peoples!

I've come with the gift of another one of my fanfics

If this is the first of mine that you have read

Then check my profile PLZ!

I would hate it ever so much if you were to miss any of them

**Seto: what a load of crock! You just want to up your stats you greedy little bitch!**

/sigh/ go away…

**Seto/disappears in a fit of flames/**

There, I showed him…..

Anyway!

Time to go on with "Shall We Dance"

* * *

Seto sighed as he trudged into hell, I mean, school. His briefcase in hand, he entered with his normal (if you could call it that) regal attitude. He just had the worst feeling that today would go horribly wrong for some reason. He headed off to his first period early as usual so as to catch up with his company stats and possibly have an early teleconference with an associate of his. The bell rang for first period to begin. 

"_Good morning, class._" The teacher said in English. The rest of the class was completely dumbfounded except for our favorite CEO.

"_Good morning, Mrs. Minagawa. My, you look tired. Did you stay up all night grading papers again?"_ Seto responded. The class didn't even bother to stare because they all knew and hated the fact that Seto was fluent in not only English, but French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese, and all dialects of Chinese (Mandarin, Wu, Cantonese, etc).

"_I should ask you the same question. Poor boy, you have such dark rings under your eyes…_Well anyway class, get out your workbooks and turn to page 162. I want you to do…"

The class groaned in unison at the long list of exercises that must be completed by the end of the class period on top of taking notes and having a shit-load of homework.

First, second, third, fourth, and fifth period went by smoothly for Seto. It was his typical day. Balancing business on top of school and more business on top of that. That and getting his nerves grated on by the "geek squad minus Joey" that first half of the day. The reason of Joey not being there being that Joey always skipped the first half of the day doing god-knows-what. At the arcade, gang-fighting, or drug trafficking, Seto didn't really care.

Then came ancient history. Joey always attended ancient history class. It was his favorite subject. But for some reason, today wasn't right. He realized this half-way through the class. Joey wasn't there. That was definitely strange. He was always always always present for history class. This irked Seto even further as his intuitive nature played every string of his that it could touch. Why wasn't Joey in class/_grr…I MUST find out what bothers me! Dammit! The mutt even bothers me when he isn't even here/_

Seto's dummy beeper went off as he had set it. If he ever felt like skipping out, he would just press a button on his watch and it would go off. "Tanaka-sensei, may I please be excused? It's urgent business. If I am not back, then could you please tell the other teachers I won't be attending?"

"Yes of course, Seto. Go on."

Seto took up his briefcase and walked out of the room. He kept his eyes peeled for the blond in question in case he saw Joey in the halls. In fact, he thought he saw something catch his eye.

"Hmm…" Seto mused. "could be…"

He took off in the direction that took his interest and briskly pursued who he thought was Joey in the halls. But the figure disappeared and Seto lost him. "Shit…" he cursed to himself. Seto wandered the halls a little while longer and finally decided to look in one of the bathrooms he had come across. His suspicions were confirmed as he definetly heard Joey's voice in the bathroom. But he wasn't talking to anybody. It seemed as though he were talking to himself. Then Seto noticed a broken tone in the mutt's voice. It sounded pleading, begging, crying… Seto decided to listen in.

"God, what have I done wrong? I'm sorry I don't go to school or visit my sister as often as I should but you know I can't sometimes! I try my absolute hardest to get my grades up. You watch me every day. What have I done to deserve this punishment?" Joey's prayers were cut short by a stinging in left side. "Aah! Oww… note to self: don't touch."

"Don't touch what, might I ask, Wheeler?" Seto barged in.

Joey recoiled at the sound of those icy words. "Why is it any of your business!"

Seto noticed the acid in Joey's tone. His eyes burned with a angry fire that Seto had never witnessed before except when…

…And then it hit him! _He_ had that kind of fire in his eyes once, when his father used to…hit…him… "Oh my God. No… that can't be."

"What?" Joey demanded.

"Your father beats you, doesn't he? Hmm? That would certainly explain why you are always this late…for…" Seto stopped in mid sentence to marvel at this sight before him. Joey was on his knees and crying. It looked as if crying in front his enemy wasn't a problem anymore, as if nothing mattered anymore.

"What would you know about it! How could you possibly understand? You think you're so smart and can solve everyone's problems like its your business! Why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE! You bastard…" Joey shouted as he wept.

Seto turned around and took off his school jacket and threw it to the corner. "I don't _think_ I understand…"

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

Seto began to unbutton his blouse.

"Wh-what are you doing? Answer me, dammit!" Joey asked again

When Seto had finished undoing his shirt, he took it off half-way, holding it just at his waist. "I _know _I understand," He finished.

Joey gaped at the sight before him. Seto's back was covered in scars. Whip marks he could identify from experience.

"My step-father gave me these to force me to study all hours of the day. But I am most sure that your scars are far worse than mine physically. But the mental scars he placed in me are too great for numbers. Now do you wonder why everyone in the whole damn country thinks of me as a cold, greedy bastard?" Seto spoke in a calm and even tone as he took up his shirt once more and began to re-button it.

Joey began to cry once more.

Seto sighed inwardly at the broken mess before him that was once a tenacious stray. The thing, Seto then realized, was that he truly was a mutt. A stray dog, just waiting to be found. He then groaned aloud and knelt down beside the mutt. "Come on, Wheeler. I'm going to get you out of here. I want you in my car in fifteen minutes. You have that long or I am leaving without you. I won't let you go home to those scars tonight. I know them too well. Come on, up."

"S-sure. I'll go with you. I'll go." Joey said as he tried to regain what little composure he had as he wiped his eyes and grabbed his book bag and followed Seto outside to the car.

Once they got inside, Seto started the car and drove away from their school. They had been driving for about five minutes when Joey asked, "What made you want to help me? You hate me."

"There's a difference between 'hate' and 'annoyance.' You just bother me too much."

"But why did you help me? You're avoiding my question."

Seto felt his stomach getting upset as he was about to tell Joey a secret that not many people know. "It was about two years ago when I was at a coffee shop across town. I was doing my work when a grungy looking teen not too much younger than me came in. I remember it perfectly. He had ordered some cocoa and a cookie and sat down. I notice immediately that he had a black eye among other bruises on his body. But I-I brushed it off as nothing at all and went back to work…" Seto took time to pause and gather himself before starting again.

"Is that it?" Joey asked.

"No. at least I thought it was after that. About two weeks later, I had decided to walk from the coffee shop to work that day and I stopped by a local newsstand and bought a newspaper. I dropped though. And as if guided by the Fates, the wind blew it to a picture. That same kid's picture. It was in the obituaries. I felt horrible for weeks until I did something about it. I found out as much about this kid as possible. Now I am still in contact with probably the only one in his family who ever cared about him. I keep the clipping of Brian's picture and his aunt I visit his grave on his birthday, every August 24. I try to keep his memory alive in order to repent for not helping him or at least showing him a sign that someone in this world cared. So you can call it pity or redemption or whatever, I don't care."

"You really can be a kind person, Kaiba."

"Thanks, Wheeler."

They rode in the car in silence the rest of the way to the mansion.

"Okay, Wheeler. We're here. Now get up. Wheeler?" Seto noticed something very wrong with Joey. Not only was he not waking up but…he was bleeding!

Seto carefully took Joey up and ran into the house. "MOKUBA! Call Ellen! I need help over here!" he shouted as he kicked down the door.

Yes, Seto had officially confirmed it. Today most assuredly went terribly, horribly wrong…

* * *

/sings to herself/ _yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito _(Moon Revenge) 

well that could have been better

but what the hell?

Its late where I am

And I'm fucking tired

Plus I got weekend homework to do tomorrow

So I have no time to appease you people then

If all goes right, ima go see 'lord of war'

YESH!

That and a really nice senior might ask me to the next dance…..

Eeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sir or Ma'am , I write this note to you to tell you of my plight  
and at the time of writing, I am not a pretty sight;  
my body is all black and blue, my face a deathly gray  
and I write this note to say why I am not writing my fanfic today.

While working on the fourteenth floor some bricks I had to clear;  
now, to throw them down from such a height was not a good idea.  
The foreman wasn't very pleased, he being an awkward sod  
he said I'd have to cart them down the ladders in me hod.

Now, clearing all these bricks by hand it was so very slow,  
so I hoisted up a barrel and secured the rope below.  
But in me haste to do the job I was to blind to see  
that a barrelful of building bricks was heavier than me.

So when I untied the rope the barrel fell like lead  
and clinging tightly to the rope I started up instead.  
Well, I shot up like a rocket till to my dismay I found  
that halfway up I met the bloody barrel coming down.

Well, the barrel broke me shoulder as to the ground it sped,  
and when I reached the top I banged the pully with my head.  
Well, I clung on tight through numbed shock from this almighty blow  
and the barrel spilled out half the bricks fourteen floors below.

Now, when these bricks had fallen from the barrel to the floor  
I then outweighed the barrel and so started down once more;  
still clinging tightly to the rope, I sped towards the ground,  
and I landed on the broken bricks that were all scattered round.

Well, I lay there groaning on the ground, I thought I'd passed the worst,  
when the barrel hit the pully-wheel and then the bottom burst.  
Well, a shower of bricks rained down on me, I hadn't got a hope  
as I lay there moaning on the ground, I let go of the bloody rope.

The barrel then being heavier, it started down once more  
And landed right on top of me where I lay upon the floor  
It broke three ribs and my left arm, and I can only say  
I hope you'll understand why I am not writing my fanfic today.

SORRY PPLZ, I GOT TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO BUT I HOPE U ENJOYED THAT FUNNY POEM WHICH I DO NOT OWN! > 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, I'm back!

Ok…first of all….. I'M SO SOOOORRY!

/cries/ I shouldn't have left you hanging for so damn long!

**Joey: Damn straight! You left me bleeding in Kaiba's arms!**

Which isn't necessarily a bad thing if you look at it the right way…

**Joey: well I'm sorry if my give-a-damn's busted!**

Oh, shut up!

Now…

The moment you've all been waiting for….

No beating around the bush this time….

I'm really gonna do it….

Wait for it….

Waaaaaait for it…..

Waaai-

**Everybody: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

/cowers/ ok…….

* * *

Joey woke up from his slumber with a monstrous headache. He sat up, wondering where the hell he was, then a wave of dizziness overtook him and he collapsed on the bed again. He heard a soothing voice speak up from the far side of the room after a while. 

"Are you awake yet?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, but I don' feel s'good…" Joey answered.

"You shouldn't. When we got home, you were bleeding out of your side profusely. I had to call someone for help."

Joey visibly paled, even though he had lost a lot of blood. "Y-you-you mean a doctor? No! No no no no no, no doctors. No doctors, no nurses, they'll know!" Joey groaned as he panicked. How could Kaiba call a doctor? He of all people should know that an abused child's worst fear is the doctor, for fear of their parents finding out and getting the crap kicked out of them that very night.

"It's okay," Seto reassured Joey. "She knows me. Ellen trusts me. She's the Kaiba family doctor. She won't tell anyone. I promise."

Joey's eyes began to focus as he saw something peculiar on Seto's face. "Uh, Kaiba? What happened to you? Is that a black eye?" Joey leaned in to get a closer look.

"Yes, thanks to you!" Seto spat out.

"Huh? What did _I_ do!" Joey shouted.

"You were having nightmares at 3:00 in the morning and when I went to wake you up, you started throwing fists! I won't tell you where the _other_ bruise went!" Seto yelled back.

Joey winced.

"That's right! You should be sorry! Now come on, get up. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Breakfast? How long was I out?" Joey wondered.

"18 1/2 hours, from the time we got home, all through the night, until 7:00, just ten minutes ago." Seto answered with a methodical tone.

"Oh… well then, let's get something to eat." Joey was about to get up out from the heavy blankets when he realized that he wasn't dressed. The doctor had completely undressed him all the way down to his boxers. He started to turn beet red as he slipped deeper under the covers. "Um, you go on ahead. Uh, I'll get dressed first."

Seto left the room and went downstairs. He liked the idea of having something warm to eat and reading the newspaper. But instead he got quite an earful.

"SETO! What have I told you! Look at these raspberries! They're not organic! What do you pay me for? Not only am I your doctor, but I'm your nutritionalist as well. Ugh! I don't know what I'm going to do to get you to eat healthier! Look at all of this JUNK!" Ellen stayed the night to keep tabs on her patient. She picked up a raspberry, much to her discontent, put it on a nearby spoon and…

-SPLAT!

The gooey raspberry flew across the room and landed on Seto's new business suit, which happened to be white.

Seto knew exactly what hit him, and his anger and annoyance immediately flared up. "Ellen," he said in a voice too calm to be possible, "this," he stated as he pointed, "is my new business suit. I rather like my new suit and now there is a raspberry stain on it." He picked up a can of chocolate whipped cream stealthily and casually walked over her. He walked Ellen into a corner, and he began to see the sweat on her face. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted as he shoved the nozzle into Ellen's mouth and sprayed the creamy substance all in her mouth.

When Seto finished, she licked her lips and said with a half-full mouth, "Are you finished yet?"

Ellen paled when he saw an insane glint in Seto's eye. "Not quite." He smiled as he pulled her collar towards him and this time, sprayed the remainder of the whipped cream down her shirt.

They both stopped their antics when they heard a booming laughter surround the kitchen. Joey was standing there, laughing so hard that tears were showing. What Joey realized too late was that he was using too much energy and almost collapsed. Seto had caught him, though.

Seto put down the whipped cream and took off his jacket. "Come on, Joey. Get something to eat and then we're going. School starts in an hour. Oh, and, you didn't _see_ anything. Ok?"

"_Capische_."

When Joey finished eating, they left the house and got into Seto's car. Joey was too bust last time to be conscious of what was in there, but as soon as he saw it he squealed with joy. "I LOVE YOU!"

Seto had a very awkward face that moment. "Excuse me?"

Joey scoffed. "Hmph! I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to your SATELLITE RADIO! Whoooooohoooo!" he hopped in the car and turned on the radio. Seto started the car and they both took off. Joey found a station he wanted and was ecstatic at the song playing. Joey began to sing along with the tune, and to Seto's surprise, he wasn't half bad…

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around…_ Take it away, Kaiba!"

He didn't know what on earth he was doing, but he began to take over the song like Joey said.

"_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_,"

And they both joined in loudly, "**_Welcome to my life_**!"

Joey laughed as the song ended. "Hey, Kaiba, I didn't know you liked that song. I was half-expecting you to screw up!"

"Well, Joey, contrary to popular belief, I _like_ today's hits. At least I know what they're saying…" he finished.

"Hey! I do _so_ know what they're saying!" Joey repeated the lyrics in Japanese.

"Hmm, I didn't knowyou knew English…" Seto mused. "You almost never attend class."

Joey shrunk back in his seat and answered with an unusually timid voice, "That's 'cause I can't make it all the way to school sometimes… I-I'm sometimes too injured, so I go as far as the library and learn there. I learned some English by looking up song lyrics and looking at the translation next to it and try to piece it together. I also read the math books there."

"Interesting… I'm impressed."

"Even though my dad stops me from getting to school, he can't stop me from learning!" Joey said with a passionate, awe-inspiring tone.

Seto was truly amazed. He tried his hardest to succeed, even though his injuries beat him down. Joey had more in common than Seto thought. It astonished him.

He was snapped out of his daze when Joey continued talking. "But," Joey began again, "I don't know if I can pass English this year. Somehow, I always manage to pass by the skin of my teeth, but this year I don't think I can do it." Joey looked truly crestfallen.

Seto thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. "Well then, why don't _I_ tutor you? I can help you so that you can still pass, even if just by a little bit."

Joey's eyes sparkled in admiration. "You'd really do that….for me?"

"Sure, why not? 'Our kind' needs to stick together." Seto answered coldly. Joey knew exactly what Seto meant by 'our kind.'

Joey yelped when the car came to a screeching halt. "Kaiba, what the hell was that for?"

"Get out." He answered.

"What?"

"I said, 'get out.'"

"But we're not at the school yet."

"I know. You're walking the rest of the way."

"WHAT!"

"What would people think to see _you_ of all people riding in a car with _me_? I'd prefer not to stir up suspicions."

Joey got out of the car. "Yeah, I guess you're right. See you in class!" Joey called out as the car drove away.

The school day went smoothly. Joey left the school by himself and was picked up by Seto in the alleyway and they drove home.

That night after dinner, Seto helped Joey with his homework. "Okay… and this phrase is?" Seto questioned.

"Uuuuum…..an infinitive?" Joey shyly answered. He then yelped because Seto had slapped him upside the head **again.**

"NO NO NO NO NO! It's a participial phrase because the phrase is describing the noun! What is an infinitive?"

"To + the verb!" Joey answered proudly.

Seto sweatdropped. "Yes. Now why can't you get things like this right the _first_ time?"

"Uh….I dunno."

Seto groaned inwardly. "Well anyway, you're finished with your English homework. Now let me rest. You wear me out." He then said under his breath, "Now I know why my stepfather wouldn't let me become a teacher…" Seto sat down with a book, turned on his radio, and began to read.

Joey had left to put away his books, but when he came back, he heard the most soothing music. It was, however, familiar, which made Joey chuckle. "You listen to American Sailor Moon songs?"

"What? This is a very calming song. If you had to balance a stressful day at work, a stressful day at school, and a VERY stressful tutoring session, you would appreciate the song 'My Only Love' by Jennifer Love Hewitt, too."

The song faded out and another one began. Seto recognized it immediately and a thought sprouted in his mind. "Do you dance?"

"Huh?" Joey answered back.

"Do you dance?" he repeated.

"Um…not really, Kaiba…why?" Joey asked.

"Well," Seto began, "I teach you English. I might as well teach you the fine art of dancing."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, it's what you people would call 'fun.' Plus, the grace and agility dancing requires can attract others' attentions, such as," he paused with a sly look on his face, "a _girl _perhaps?"

"Aw, fine!"

"Well then, Joey," Seto said as he held out his hand, "Shall we dance?"

Joey took Seto's hand and stuck up his nose. "Why, yes. I believe we shall." He finished in a snooty tone.

They walked to the center of the living room. The song Seto was waiting on began.

_I've waited all of my life  
__For the day when love appears  
__Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
__He will rescue me from my fears…  
_  
"Okay… now take my hand like this, and... away we go!" Seto said as he started a gentle waltz.  
The song progressed.

_And now I feel him standing close to me  
__And how can I tell him what he means to me  
__My heart stands still -- has he come?  
__Oh starry night  
__Is this the moment I dream of?  
__Oh starry night  
__Tell me, is he my own true love?  
__Every night I think of him  
__Here in my lonely room  
__Waiting for my prince to come  
__Wondering if he'll be here soon_

Seto scoffed. "And you said you didn't know how to dance." He and Joey whirled around the room gracefully.

"I don't. Why? Is this good?" Joey asked.

"Very, in fact. You have only made a few small mistakes here and there. You're pretty good."

"Thanks" Joey replied warmly.

_And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
__And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
__He calls my name, is he the one?  
__Oh starry night  
__Is this the moment I dream of?  
__Oh starry night  
__Tell me, is he my own true love?  
__Oh starry night  
__Is he the one that I dream of?  
__Oh starry night  
__How will I know  
__Will his love show?  
__Is he my own true love?_

As the song ended, they both parted and smiled.

* * *

Well now, that wasn't so bad

i still have a shitload of homework to do...

but o well!

will they get together over this one litlle event? or will it take time?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

press the little purple button or DIE!

VVVVVV down there if u didn't notice...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back….

**Joey: wats wit you? You don't look so happy.**

Ya…

**Seto: what's the matter?**

**Yami: you can tell us**

To all my readers… review me a hug

I need one

My dad has cancer and he's going into chemo and radiation treatments and stuff

If you're reading this, review me a hug… not to mention an opinion on my chapter

**Bishies/hug/**

/smile/

well, the fic must go on

ONWARD I SAY!

* * *

Seto groaned as he woke up. He was in his office sleeping on his keyboard. Usually, he would wake up to an alarm or Mokuba's incessant poking, telling him to wake up. But today was different. He instead awoke to a beautiful sound. It was peaceful and serene. It was his piano downstairs.

_Hmm,_ he thought,_ who's playing my piano? I'm obviously up here, unless I'm having some kind of out-of-body experience. Mokuba can't plat _that_ well. Ellen isn't here today, and no one else on my staff here can play. Who?_

He tiptoed across the floor and peered downstairs. Who he saw was the _last_ person he'd expect.

It was Joey playing a song many people recognized. It was 'A Day Without Rain' by Enya. Joey played the song from his head flawlessly, using the pedals in every measure and fluttered his fingers as if they had minds of their own When Joey had finished, Seto clapped from up on the third floor, chuckling at the look on Joey's face when he realized that he had an audience.

"Um, uh, Kaiba, I didn't know you were there." Joey stammered as he tried to cover up his work.

Seto smirked. "I didn't know you could play the piano, Joey. You play it very well. How did you learn?"

"Um, it's a long story."

"Well, how about you tell me over breakfast? Meet you in, oh," Seto checked his watch, "five minutes?"

"Sure." Joey smiled and took off to the kitchen.

………………

Joey sat down and it was bout five minutes before Seto sat down to join him. "So, pick up where we left off?" Seto started.

"Hmm?" Joey answered with a mouth full of bread.

Seto sweatdropped. "About the piano?"

Joey perked up. "Oh ya! Well you see, it all happened a little while after my parents got divorced and my dad started getting so bad. I was walking home from school when some punks pulled me into an alleyway, demanding that I give them all my money. Naturally I said no and then proceeded to get the crap kicked outta me. Then- I still think this is so funny- some lady comes out of the back of her café with a broom and beats the shit outta these boys and chased 'em off. She took me inside, patched me up, gave me a cookie and some hot chocolate, and let into her cafe. Her grand piano caught my eye, she offered to teach me. I've been going on seven years now."

"Impressive. Those seven years show. Hmm? Joey what's the matter?" Seto asked with genuine concern.

Joey sighed. "Well, it's just that Ladya, the lady who taught me, is in the hospital with the flu and the café isn't the same without her…"

"Well then, we'll both just have to go see her in the hospital this weekend, won't we?" Seto chimed in casually, as if doing Joey favors was normal now.

"WOW! You really mean it? Uh…. Watcha doin?"

Joey's question was answered when Seto pulled out two chocolates in triumph. He unwrapped one and put it in his mouth and gave the other to Joey. "Chocolate makes the world go 'round. I eat one every day so I don't go bi-polar and tear this place to pieces. It's my cup of coffee in the morning."

"Hehe." Joey chuckled. _Kaiba don't seem so tight-ass in his own house. I kinda like it,_ he thought. Maybe living there wasn't so bad after all.

………………

They got in the car and did what they usually did. Listened and sang along with the radio. The song playing was '**Whiskey For My Men, Beer For My Horses'** by Tim McGraw and Willie Nelson (and if you stick them in, the scene looks really funny to me XD). Joey was dropped off in the usual alleyway and the school day officially began.

Before English class started Seto muttered to Joey so that no one could see, "You know the plan?"

Joey winkedin response.

The class bell had rung and Mrs. Minagawa walked in and sat in her chair.

"_Good morning, Mrs. Minagawa." _Joey started.

"_Good morning, Joseph." _She answered, not even realizing that Joey was speaking English.

The class, including Seto, snickered.

"_Isn't today simply lovely?" _Joey asked.

"_You know, Joseph, brown-nosing won't get you any…" _then it hit her. "_Any……" _then dizziness overcame her and she fainted.

Joey had become the most popular guy for a day for getting them all out of the "dragon lady's" English class. The day went a little smoother until last period drama class. Joey volunteered for once to play the piano and knocked everyone's socks off. He seemed a little…too happy to the guys. Yugi and they thought he was acting fairly strange today.

"Hey, Joey! Want to come to the game shop for a little while? Grandpa says that I don't have to work today!" Yugi shouted from across the green at the school.

"Naw! I got some stuff to do! Maybe sometime later?" Joey yelled back

"Sure!" Yugi took off with Yami, Ryou, and Bakura to the game shop. But they had an unsuspected visitor "Oh, um hey, Mokuba. What are you doing here?"

Mokuba was leaning on the shop door when he lifted his head with a wicked smile and said, "Hey guys! Feel like making a wager?"

………………

"So, Seto, what am I gonna learn today?" Joey said in a bouncy tone, like he was very eager to learn what Seto had to teach.

"We are going to stick with a slow dance tonight. I want you to perfect the waltz. Last night's endeavor was spontaneous and the song selection wasn't too 'waltzy.' This is a better selection. Mokuba? If you would." Seto gestured to his little brother to play the song.

Seto took Joey's hand lightly in his and the two began to float across the floor to the song.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December. _

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Joey looked into Seto's eyes for a split second and looked away. He knew that if anyone told him a year ago that he would be dancing with his long-time enemy Seto Kaiba, he would have laughed until he was blue in the face and then some. _But……he's really nice. He understands what I'm going through. He knows and he…cares…_

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

Seto saw Joey look away from him as they whirled in circles across his living room floor. _I wonder what's wrong. Have I done something wrong? No, of course not. Maybe……no, couldn't be. There's no way,_ Seto pined to himself.

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December……

They let go of each other. Seto smiled warmly at his friend. Joey turned away.

"Joey, is there something wrong? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Seto asked Joey all the while holding a hand up to his forehead.

Joey frowned. "Naw, I feel fine. But it is late. I should get to bed."

"Okay. You do know that tomorrow is our trig test, right? I make a deal with you. If you get higher than a B+ then I'll order pizza. If you fail, I double your tutoring time."

Joey groaned so loudly that all of the staff could hear. "Fine! I won't fail then!"

"Good to hear." Seto answered as he walked into his office and shut the door.

Joey went upstairs to his room with a crestfallen face. _So rich-boy-genius can't figure this one out……Oh well…_then he perked up. _I'll just have to try harder……but then again, I hope I don't have to…_

* * *

Well then

That's what I have to offer you this week

Shorter than last time I kno

But c'mon

Gimme a break

I spent all this weekend in the hospital practically

On top of homework and church too

I'm doing pretty good

**Seto: that you are. Especially since I won't-**

SHUT UP :O

**Seto: oops.**

**Bakura: smooooooooth**

**Seto: shut up!**

**Bakura: make me**

**Seto: my pleasure**

**Ryou: HURT HIM AND DIIIIE/brandishes axe/**

**Seto: O.O eep…..**

**Tea: can't we all just get-**

**Everyone: NO!**

Ok enough of that…..

Wait till next week or when I've got time

Don't forget to review me a hug

/tear/ I need one…..


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Again….. I'm so sorry I havent been updating…

Granted, I have a valid reason, I need to take care of my dad….

Which btw…. THANK YOU!

I got so many much needed hugs that I almost burst

I wuvv u guys so vewy much

But now I need another hug….

…cuz I sed sumthin to my friend that offended her… BUT THE FIRST TIME I TOLD IT TO HER FACE SHE LAUGHED AND AGREED!

What's the justice in that, I ask of you?

I see the reason…. But it's about as clear as split-pea soup

Well anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"BOO-YAH! Look at this! 86 B-! I would like a large, stuffed-crust meat-lover's pizza with a three liter bottle of Mountain Dew! HAH!" Joey danced around the empty school grounds while kissing his math test. He had won their little bet, and now Seto had to take him out for pizza. 

"Ok, ok, I get it! I'll take you out for pizza! But we'll need to do so quickly if you want to spend time with your hospitalized piano instructor…" Seto stated.

"Hey! Her name is Ladya. And she's like a second mom to me, since mine practically abandoned me…" Joey sounded fairly agitated.

"Sorry." Seto apologized. For some reason, he felt bad for Joey. He deserved a lot more than he got in life. He was a very talented person and this hard life of his was taking it all away.

"S'ok. Now let's get me some pizza!"

Seto took on a look of mock disappointment. "Aw! Don't I get to have any?"

Joey laughed.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Seto grabbed Joey by the arm and took off to the car.

At the pizza parlor, Joey was doing his homework and gorging on his pizza. Seto sat on the opposite side tapping away on his laptop. Seto looked up to take a sip of his drink when Joey caught his eye. He noticed that whenever Joey was happy, he had this sparkle in his eye. This…shine that draws in unsuspecting people. Then he thought about when Joey got angry. His eyes burned with a fire that would scare the toughest of men. And when his eyes caught the light just right, it turned from honey to amber and back again. And when…

His train of thought was interrupted when Joey stopped eating and asked, "Kaiba, is there anything wrong?" with those eyes that would melt ice.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, Joey. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Joey cocked his head to the side and perked up his proverbial dog ears.

"Nothing important." Seto answered.

"Oh… okay then." And Joey went back to eating.

They got to the hospital after dark. They quietly walked into Ladya's room and waited for her to wake up. She was sleeping soundly with her entire body except for her head under the covers.

Ladya began to open her eyes. She woke up to the sound of "Ladya? Laaadya? Helloo? Wake uuuup!" She silenced the racket with one fell swoop of her fist.

"OW!" Joey yelped. The hit came faster than lightning so Joey couldn't see her hit him. But that didn't mean it hurt any less…

"Joey, you're going to make me even sicker than I already am! Can't a woman get some quiet?" Ladya scolded.

"Sorry."

"That's quite all right. Say, Joey, who is this strapping young fellow?" Ladya raised an eyebrow.

"LADYA! Eww! No! This is my friend, Seto Kaiba. He drove me here."

"Hajimemashite, ma'am." Seto regarded.

"Hajimemashite, Kaiba-san. I'm glad you drove Joey here. I need to know the latest at the café. So, what's been going on?"

Joey sat down in a nearby chair and sighed heavily. "Oh, boy… you might want to sit down for this…"

"Ahem."

"Oh, ya. You're not standing. Well, uh, how do I put this… Koji broke the cappuccino machine again and the broom went missing and all the muffins Nadine bakes burn on the bottom and the piano needs tuning. We're a mess without you…"

"I can't believe three people caused so much mayhem in four days…" Ladya mused.

"I can." Seto stated.

"Oh? How is that, Kaiba?" Ladya asked.

"Joey is one of those three." Seto snickered a little.

"HEY!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, can you get me some coffee? I need the wake-up." Ladya requested.

"Sure." Joey got up and left.

After Ladya knew Joey was gone, she broke the silence. "Hey, Kaiba, can I tell you a secret? You can't tell Joey though… it will break his heart…"

"I promise." He answered with much concern.

"I'm not here because of the flu."

"Then why are you here?"

Ladya took off some of her blankets to reveal a bruised arm. "I was beaten. Some thugs back from when Joey was in gangs came into the café in the middle of the night and demanded to know where Joey was. I wouldn't tell them, mostly because I didn't know myself. But they beat the crap out of me. And that's why I've been covered up in the scalding hot room. I can't let the boy see these bruises. I'm very thankful that they didn't punch me in the face…"

"Oh my god." Seto replied.

"Is he with you? I mean, is he staying with you?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Keep him there. Keep him under close watch. Protect him, please. I know his father sent them. I did a little undercover research. It turns out that he is paying them to find him and bring him home.

"You know, Seto- may I call you that?- I have prayed every day so someone like you would come and take Joey away from his toxic environment. He needs to get away. You did just that, and for that, I thank you so very much."

"You are welcome, Ladya. I'll keep him safe."

"Oh, and Seto? You have my full approval, if you get my meaning."

Seto eyes bugged out of his head. "How? How did you- you? How? That's impossible!"

Ladya smirked with an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, believe me; you leave a trail larger than Hurricane Katrina."

Joey came back in with coffee in hand and they discussed other topics before the nurse kicked them out because visiting hours were over.

Joey and Seto got home fairly late, but that didn't stop them from Joey's nightly dance lessons. They both enjoyed the time together. Seto could forget the stresses of work and Joey could learn something… not to mention spend time with Seto…

Seto walked out onto the middle of their make-shift dance floor, which was just the living room with all the furniture out of the way. "Okay, Joey. I've only been teaching you slow dances so far, but tonight, I think we will try something a little faster. Mokuba, could you find us a nice selection for this?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he lay on the couch. He found the boom-box and a few old CDs. Then he got an idea.

Seto knew immediately when the song intro came in that Mokuba must be punished the following morning. Or would he have to wait that long?

"Mokuba, since we will be going at a faster pace tonight, would you like to demonstrate as to how it should be done?" Seto said in a stern voice.

Mokuba forced a smile. "Why, yes, brother, I would love to."

_Since I met you I begun to feel so strange  
Every time I speak your name (that's funny)  
You say that you are so helpless too  
That you don't know what to do…_

Seto spun Mokuba off and quickly took Joey's hand for the next part of the verse.

_Each night I pray there will never come a day  
When you up and take your love away  
Say you feel the same way too  
And I wonder what it is I feel for you _

Could it be I'm falling in love (with you baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love (woo)  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With you  
With you  
With you  
(With you)

Joey moved lightly on his feet while counting off numbers to keep the pace… _1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3……_

_I don't need all those things that used to bring me joy  
You made me such a happy boy  
And honey you'll always be the only for me  
Meeting you was my destiny _

You can be sure I will never let you down  
When you need me I'll be around  
And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially

Could it be I'm falling in love (with you baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love (woo  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With you  
With you  
with you  
(With you)

And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially

Could it be I'm falling in love (with you baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love (I want to know now baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With you  
With you  
With you  
(With you)

As the instrumental break came in, Seto began to twirl Joey around in a flurry of steps and whirls. Joey laughed as adrenaline pumped through his system. He became lost in himself and in the music and then really began to pick up the dance.

_And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially _

Could it be I'm falling in love (with you baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love (I want to know now baby)  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With you  
With you  
With you  
(With you)

Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love

Seto and Joey ended with a low dip and then collapsed on the couch, trying to catch their breaths. Joey stood up. "I'm heading off to bed. It's quarter 'til twelve. I need sleep."

"Goodnight, Joey."

"'night, Kaiba."

As Joey walked up the stairs to his room, Seto stayed on the couch and fell into a temporary depression. _He still calls me 'Kaiba.' I guess this will never work out to benefit. Oh well, I guess I need to try harder. And so help me, I will triumph._

* * *

LOL! 

They think the same thing!

I luvv this!

So funny

But harder times are to come, make no mistake

/devil horns/ hehehe…..

**Joey/cowers in fear/ Does this havta do wit me?**

Maaabye…..

**Joey/gulp/**

Plz review

I need lotsa hugs from my faithful readers

Review me a hug /puppy eyes/

Pwease?_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

W00t!

I'm back and better than ever!

Well, not really but you get the idea…

I wuv all my pplz giving me hugz!

I WUV HUGS!

You guys make me so happy .

**Joey: ok, now on to the important part… WHY DO I GOTTA SUFFER ALL THE TIME? I _DIED_ LAST TIME! And you made me turn into a puppy!**

Correction: I made Seto _think_ you were a puppy. Ergo, you were on your hands and knees and crawling on the floor saying 'woof'…….wow….

I just thought of something….

**Joey: what?**

That would turn a lot of people on…. A LOT of people…

**Seto: huh? Turn what on? Where/looks around/**

**Joey: never mind. You don't wanna kno….**

/devil horns/ heeheehee

**Seto: um….for once mutt, I'll take your word for it…**

HE SAID "MUTT"! lmfao!

On with the ficcness!

* * *

Seto took one last sip of his coffee and turned off his computer. He sighed in satisfaction, leaned back in his chair and said, "There. All finished. Now I can finally get some sleep." He looked at the clock. It was 2:00 A.M. He groaned loudly as he saw how late (or early depending on one's preference) it was. He slowly got out of his chair and trudged out of his office.

As Seto walked down the very large hallway, he came across Joey's room. Seto knew Joey would be asleep by now, the guy slept like a rock. Seto tiptoed to the door and cracked it open a little bit. But Joey wasn't in his room.

That is when Seto began to panic as he remembered what Ladya had said to him just hours ago. He took off down the hallway, looking in every doorway and out of every window to find some sight of Joey, but he was nowhere to be found on the third floor. He then searched the second floor. Joey wasn't there either. He continued his search on the first floor and then breathed a sigh of relief. Joey was in one of Seto's several computer rooms. He was reading something. Since the computer was angled, he could only make out the words "self," "help," and "abused." This heightened his interest of why Joey was out so late.

"Joey?" Seto quietly called out, which happened to startle the teen.

Joey shut off the computer as fast as he could. He didn't want Seto seeing what he was reading. It was a web ring that gave hope to people like Joey. It was a counseling website for abused children, teens, and adults. "Uh, yeah, Kaiba? What are you doing up? It's so late."

"I was finishing up some work. But I should be asking _you_ why you are up so late." Then Seto noticed something. "Is there something wrong?" he began. "Are you sick? You're shaking." Seto asked as he walked up to Joey and felt his forehead. He then began to talk under his breath. "No, he doesn't have a fever. Maybe it's his stomach. No, that can't be either. Maybe…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Joey interrupted.

Seto sighed in dissatisfaction. "At the risk of sounding like a mother hen, Joey, do you remember what I told you about not talking to others about your problems? It can be dangerous to hold something like that inside of you. Now why don't we go to the living room and talk about what is bothering you."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Joey restated in haste.

Seto sighed again. "You know you can tell anything, right? I won't laugh, I won't interrupt, I won't be mad at you. Tell me what's wrong."

"It w- was just a n- nightmare, that's all." Joey said as he flopped down on the couch.

Seto took a seat right next to him and said, "Well, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Ok, but you're not going to like this one bit, Kaiba." Joey said with a solemn confidence."

Seto was slightly humored. "Please, Joey, it's not like it's going to scare me. I just want to know what happened."

"O-Ok…um… well, in my dream, I went home l- like any n-normal day a- and… I'm sorry, Kaiba, I can't do this!" Joey cried out as he shot up out of his seat.

Seto took Joey firmly by the sleeve of his shirt and forced him back down. "Yes, you can do this," he began. "That is the last thing I want to hear from you is 'I can't.' Now, I want you to tell me what's bothering you and I will stay here until you are ready to tell me. It's okay, Joey. You don't need to be afraid." Seto moved closer to Joey, who was sobbing now, and put his arm around him.

"O-ok. I'll try. Now, where was I?"

"You just got home like any normal day…"

"Right. Ok, s- so I got home, and no one was there. The place was empty. But that's when my dad shut the door behind me. He was hiding in that little crack behind the door the entire time. And that's when everything… changed…"

"How did it change, Joey?" Seto asked.

"Everything turned to stone. Like those dungeons with the bars and shackles and bones everywhere. T- then h- he hit me and I hit my head on the cold stone floor- oh, God, it felt so real, and I was so scared…Kaiba…" Joey began to sob once more as he buried his face into Seto's chest.

Seto's face grew paler by the second as Joey. To see what a weakened state Joey was in concerned him deeply, for he had never seen him so afraid. A simple dream couldn't scare someone _that _bad… could it? He didn't expect Joey to press on after that, but Joey didn't stop. He continued.

"Then, h- he picked me up by the shirt collar and he- he shoved me up against the wall. He put me in shackles and in chains so I couldn't move. I was so scared for what he was going to do to me. But all he said in this grim voice was, 'I'll be right back.' And so I waited for what seemed to be forever. Minutes were like hours. I thought I was going to be driven insane by my fears of what was going to happen. But he did come back. He wasn't alone, though! He had someone with him. I couldn't see who the guy was, but I knew he was hurt by the way my dad was holding him. He tossed the limp body on the hard, stone floor… and then my dad kicked him, and he shouted out in pain. I st- still c-couldn't s- see him, but I knew by the screaming. I knew…"

Seto's eyes widened. "What? What did you know, Joey? What?"

"Who my dad was beating to death."

Seto's nerves were going haywire. He could hardly take any more of this! "Who, Joey! Who was it?"

At this point, Joey's face was covered in tears. He could hardly speak. His throat had completely closed up. But he had enough air to whisper it in Seto's ear. "It was- it was you! My punishment was for him to beat you to death, and make me watch!"

Seto eyes widened in fear. His emotions could no longer take it. Tears streamed down his face unchecked. Joey's sobs fell on deaf ears. All he could think of doing was grasping to Joey tightly and rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry, Joey! I'm so sorry! Shh… it's okay…everything is going to be okay…."

"Seto?" said a tired voice coming from across the room. It was Mokuba. "Is everything all right? I heard crying…"

"Go back to bed, Mokuba," Seto replied as calm as possible.

"But-"

"I said go back to bed!" he repeated in a sharper tone. Mokuba got the hint that something was horribly wrong and left.

Joey had gone from to loud sobbing to a soft whimper in a matter of minutes. He finally got the courage to speak. "Seto?"

Seto turned his head in Joey's direction. _He has never called me by name before…_ he thought. "Yes?" he answered.

Joey was still weak from fear, but he managed to hoist himself up using Seto's shoulders for leverage. He rested his head on his shoulder close to his neck and whispered, "I love you." And with that, he began to make a trail of kisses along Seto's exposed collarbone.

When Joey got to the end of Seto's collarbone, he realized what he was doing. He immediately broke away and apologized repeatedly.

Seto turned Joey around and grabbed him by the chin confidently. "Why are you so sorry? All you had to do was tell me." And he kissed Joey softly on the lips.

Seto gently pushed Joey down on the couch and began to kiss him deeper as he also started to fiddle with Joey's shirt buttons. He broke the kiss and then made quick work of Joey's neckline. He began to bite harder as a moan elicited from Joey's throat.

"Seto," Joey began. "Seto!" he called out louder to get his attention.

Seto stopped immediately. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked with much concern.

"We can't."

"What? Why?" Seto furrowed his brow in thought so he could find a method to Joey's madness.

"We can't. It wouldn't be fair to Yugi, to that rest of the guys, and especially Mokuba. Before we do anything, they need to know."

"Oh." Seto paused as he sat up. "Is that all? Well, you know what, Joey? You are exactly right. For once, you're using your head." Seto chuckled as he rapped Joey playfully on the head.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Joey sniffled.

"Aww! Poor thing. Well, since we aren't doing anything, why don't we just lie here? It's 4:30. We have to get up for school is in three hours. We need our sleep. Now come on…" he pulled Joey close to him and drew the blanket over them both.

The two woke up to the bright light of a camera flash and the joyous squealing of a twelve year old.

"Ugh. Mokuba, what is going on? Huh? HEY! GIVE THAT TO ME!" Seto fell off of the couch as he lunged for the camera. Mokuba ensued in laughing his ass off at his older brother's misfortune. Joey was completely confused.

"Why did you take our picture?" Joey asked.

"I needed it to get my fifty dollars!" Mokuba replied

"Excuse me? What 'fifty dollars?'" Seto asked with a genuine look of anger on his face.

"Okay, here's the deal: I made a… how you might say… a _wager_ with Yugi and his friends that you two were in love. 'Cause we all knew that Joey was acting really strange. Duke and Tristan bet ten dollars each that it was some girl in the school. Yugi and Yami bet ten dollars each that it was some guy in 12th grade, who I have no clue who he might be, and Bakura bet the ten dollar wild card that, unfortunately, Joey was on drugs."

"HEY! I resent that! I am NOT on DRUGS! And Shintaro is SO not my crush! That's just gross!"

"And I assume that _you _bet that he was in love with me?" Seto asked with a dull tone.

"Yep!" Mokuba answered in his normal peppiness. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to collect my winnings!"

At the arcade, a group of friends literally fell over backwards at the sight of the surprising picture. It indeed caused an up rise among them. But, unfortunately, someone was listening…

"Yes? Mr. Wheeler? I think I have a lead."

* * *

Oooooooooo!

Suspense!

Drama!

Love!

Comedy!

It's all right here!

Right in this chapter!

And im glad I got it done

…cuz last time I tried to write it…

…the power went out and all my work was lost so I had to START ALL OVER! TT

NOW you know what kind of trials and tribulations I go thru to satiate your yaoi desires!

I hope to be back next week

UNTIL THEN!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh!

My head is hung low in shame, for I have not updated in forever!

Im such a lazy person!

I made you all wait so long with that cliffie…

I kno its hard….

But I'll try and make it up to you…

Either that…..

Or I'll end up making it a whole lot worse…

Depends on how I feel

For all you kno I could kill one of them right now….

**Seto: well aren't _you_ in the Christmas spirit?**

Stfu….

Now…

On with the latest chapter…

* * *

Now that Seto and Joey had admitted their love for one another, they had begun to live more comfortably in their home. Joey's grades were excelling, KaibaCorp. stocks couldn't have been any higher, and this also gave them the chance to try more… seductive dancing such as the salsa, the rumba, the tango, and every other Latin American dance in the book. 

Joey had also moved all of his belongings into Seto's closet, as he was no longer sleeping in one of the many guest bedrooms. They figured that it was okay to sleep in the same bedroom because of Mokuba's big, fat mouth. He was grounded for a week with no allowance for that fiasco (but to Mokuba, it was very worth all the punishment that was dealt).

Seto, although multitasking, also began to sit with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey at their lunch table at school. He would eat a sandwich and pet Joey's hair with one hand, typed away on his laptop computer with the other, and joined in with every conversation all at the same time. At one point, they all started to wonder if Seto kicked off his expensive boots and did something with his toes, like signing contracts or something. Seto had officially become one of the guys. And it made him oddly content.

Yes, everything was in full swing and carefree. Nothing could have been better, if not for the fact that someone knew of their blissful lives.

Joey awoke one morning all curled up in the heavy blankets and snuggled into Seto's chest, the warm breath of his lover in his hair. He sighed in satisfaction. Then he had to pinch himself to make sure this really wasn't just a really long dream. Once reality had been confirmed, he slowly got up, got dressed, and went over to the bed to wake Seto, who was dead tired from all the work he did last night, probably only getting a few hours of sleep.

"Seto? Wake uuuuuuup… Seto! Come on! It's 7:00! We'll be late! MOVE!" Joey pushed Seto so hard, he rolled over completely onto his stomach, his face buried into the pillows. Joey then suggested to himself that he try a more… efficient form of a wake-up call.

Seto woke up screaming to the both the feeling of freezing cold water AND the sound of an air horn. Not to mention Joey yelling _over_ the sound of the horn saying "WAKE UUUUUP!" To kill the noise, he reached for his alarm clock and made good use of it for once and chucked it at his noisy lover. The alarm clock hit Joey square between the eyes.

After the disturbing wake up, they both finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. For Joey that meant two pancakes with fresh imported maple syrup, two Jimmy Dean sausage links, several slices of thickly sliced bacon, a side of scrambled eggs with cheese, a glass of milk, and a cup of coffee with cream on the go. For Seto, that meant a cup of black coffee and the newspaper. They then began a rather strange conversation.

"Hey, Seto?" Joey began.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Now that we're together, I'm gonna want your opinion on a lot of weird stuff. Call it a series of 'Joey questions' if you want. But there are just some random things that pop into my head that I might want your two cents in and I want to start today."

"Okay, Joey. What kind of question did you have in mind?" Seto said with a chuckle. He was always so cute when he asked questions.

"Okay, here goes. Say someone was held up at knife point, gun point, etcetera, and there was no way to harm the assailant without killing the hostage. What would you do?"

Seto didn't pause for even a second to come up with his answer. "Easy. Shoot the hostage." He answered as he took another sip of his coffee.

Joey instantly paled. "What are you? Fucking nuts! Seto, come on, be serious here."

"I _am_ being serious. You shoot the hostage in the leg so it makes the attacker's 'shield' fall and it also confuses them, so it gives you a short window to strike. I should know. It's happened to me four times. See?" Seto lifted up his pant leg to show a bullet wound scar. "It works."

"Wow. You really _do_ seem to have all the answers, Seto." Joey's eyes sparkled at his lover like a puppy with a doggie treat.

Seto smiled. _He really IS cute when he asks questions……_he thought.

They finished breakfast and Joey poured some coffee into a portable mug and started out the door. "I'll wait in the car, Seto."

Just as Seto was about to answer, he heard the crack of Joey's coffee cup and the sound of his screaming. His eyes widened and he accidentally dropped his own coffee mug and ran over to Joey, afraid he might be hurt. He also heard his security team at his heals. When he reached Joey, he breathed a silent sigh of relief, finding that Joey was still standing and didn't seem to be hurt. "Pup? What's wrong? What happened? Are you all right?" Seto hurriedly said as he grabbed a hold of Joey and began to sway him back and forth while petting his hair to comfort him. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Look." Was all Joey could croak out as he pointed a finger at the door, which had been pushed shut.

Seto let go of Joey to open the door. What he found made him want to retch.

It was blood that had been painted on his door. It formed a sloppy message that said in big letters, "I FOUND YOU!"

Seto knew what this meant, and he felt his anger rising. "Someone get this clean this up! And for God's sake, someone get the police on this! Joey is in danger!" That last sentence seemed to upset Joey more and he began to cry once more. Seto realized his mistake and took hold of Joey once more, rocking him back and forth. "Ssh… it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Seto, don't make me go outside. It's not safe! I don't want to go to school today…" Joey sniffled.

_That bastard! Everything was going just fine! DAMMIT!_ Seto thought angrily. "Come on, Joey. Just as long as you are with me, nothing will happen. Your friends and I will keep you safe, I promise. Don't be afraid. I'm here. Come on, let's go to school. We have an English test today. And a trigonometry test tomorrow, remember? You were going to study over at the game shop today? We can't let this bother us. Let's go on through the day as if this never happened. Deal?"

Joey looked up at Seto. He knew as soon as he looked in his eyes that he would be okay. "Deal." He replied, and gave him a small kiss on the lips before going out to the car.

They drove to school, all the while listening to their favorite radio station and singing along to their favorite songs. They got to school and Joey got a record breaking 96 on his test! He received a little kiss from Seto in the empty boy's locker room for that one.

Lunchtime came, and Joey was ecstatic, for it was pizza day. They both sat down at the lunch table with Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Duke. Seto had no problem with sitting with them at the lunch table, because the school spread an understood rumor that it was a part of a bet Kaiba was making against the older spiky- headed teen.

"Hey, Bakura, love? Can you get me a soda?" Ryou randomly asked.

"Of course, Ryou." Bakura stood up immediately and took a dollar from Ryou's hand and raced to the soda machine. What he didn't see was the wily smirk on his angelic lover's face.

"Uuuh…Ryou? What's da wicked face for?" Joey perked up his proverbial dog ears and cocked his head to the right.

Yami chuckled. "Bakura wants something, doesn't he?"

Ryou nodded, the sinful smile still on his face.

Yugi tugged on Yami's shirt. "What does Bakura want?"

Yami smiled at his naïve angel and kissed his forehead. The warm moment was short lived though.

"Bakura wants sex doesn't he?" Seto stated bluntly, causing Tristan and Duke to spit out their soda.

"Uh huh…"

Bakura sat back down and handed Ryou his soda. "Thank you, Bakura. You have been very well behaved lately. I have to have a way to reward that…" He kissed Bakura on the cheek and stood up. "But not now, I have something I need to print out at the library. See you later guys!" And Ryou took off.

When he was gone, Bakura dropped his sweet act. He slouched, swore, and hit the pharaoh over the head. "God, I feel better, now. You don't know how hard this is. _He_ controls _everything_! I want him so badly! It's not fair!"

"Consider it payback for… hm… let's see… trying to kill us, trying to take over the world, trying to _destroy_ the world… not to mention you broke his arm back in Battle City…" Yugi kept on listing.

"FINE! I get it! But I love him, and so I'm going to put up with him…"

"Well that's sweet, Bakura." Duke said with a snarky attitude. Bakura was about to hit him when Duke wagged his finger and said, "Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you would learn. Hit me, and I'm telling."

"Be nice, Duke. Anyway, I hear ya, Bakura. I put up with this every day." Joey said as he pointed to Seto

"I wouldn't be talking, pup." Seto replied playfully as he shut his laptop and took off his glasses.

"Yup, they're officially one of us." Yami frankly stated.

They then all joined in the laughter.

The eventful lunch period eventually came to an end and so did the rest of the school day. Seto left for work, Yugi went straight to the Game Shop, and Joey went to the coffee shop for an hour's worth of work, but would stop by Yugi's later to study for trigonometry.

At about 8:30 that evening, Seto got a call in his home office. It was from Yugi.

"Seto? Where the hell is Joey! He was supposed to be here an hour ago! Can you send him over?"

"Nonsense, Yugi. He went to work at the café and I told him to go straight to the Game Shop. He's not here."

"That's not possible. He must have gone home because he's not at the café."

That was when Seto dropped the phone and left it dangling off his desk. He could hear Yugi shouting to him from the other line, but he didn't care.

_Stupid! _He thought. _You were supposed to be there for him! Shit!_

Seto put on his coat, went to the drawer on the far left side of the room, took out a hand gun, and ran out of his office and out into the rain.

* * *

(crying) you all must hate me! 

I haven't updated ONCE since Christmas break began!

Nothing should have stopped me!

Not even all the school projects, the fainting in the doctor's office, the flu, AND all the guests!

I should have found time!

Im sorry!

But I finally finished this chapter!

And the guilt has been lifted

YAY!

now PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! VvVvVvVvV


	8. Chapter 8

Hallelujah!

I have finally gotten the chance to update!

Exams are OVEEEEER!

**Seto: yeah yeah that's great, but GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Joey: I'm gonna die aren't I? I always have something bad happen to me every time you write one of these thingies! You suck!**

Watch it…….

**Joey: uh oh…….**

* * *

Joey groaned in pain as he was hit again across the face, which caused him to spin one the hook he was attached to. They had tied his hands and placed him up on one so his feet didn't touch the ground. "You'll never get away with this, Hirutani!" he said as loud as he could. He again met the business end of Hirutani's .45mm. Joey groaned again and spit out the blood that was accumulating in his mouth.

"You always was the stupid one, kid. Do you even know where you are?"

"Seto will find me!"

One of Hirutani's men came up behind Joey and made a little slit across Joey's collar bone. "Answer the boss man's question."

"No, I don't know where I am. Seto _will_ find me though. He will."

"If _you_ don't know where the hell you are, how do you expect moneybags ta find ya?"

"Seto will come for me. He's on his way, I know he is!" Joey cried out again.

Hirutani pressed his gun against Joey's shoulder. "If I hear that guys name one more time, I don't care what your daddy dearest says, I'll blow your fucking arm off!"

A voice came from the shadows of the warehouse. "Now, now, Hirutani, there's no need for such vulgar language. I said to mess him up, not to be rude." Mr. Wheeler stepped out from behind a crate to greet his son. "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph, haven't you learned by now? If you run, I shall find you. You have run away and been gone for six weeks now. Did you _enjoy_ your life on the outside while it lasted? Now it's time to come home."

"NO! I won't! Seto will be here, he's on his way, you'll never get away-" Joey was interrupted as a thug took out his switchblade and stabbed the knife fully into his shoulder. Joey screamed in pain as his uniform began to take on a red hue. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as the man withdrew the knife. He took a moment to compose himself and then said, "Is that all? That man over there has done much worse."

Mr. Wheeler raised an eyebrow to his son. "Oh? Well, it_ has _been a while. Let's see if I still got it. I need the exercise anyway." He pulled out a knife and advanced on his son.

Joey paled more than he was already due to the blood loss. All he could hear was his own breath and the faint cheering of his father's minions. That and a faint but familiar humming.

"Now, let's see if you still bleed in all the right places." Mr. Wheeler commented. He came to about two feet away from Joey when something caught his ear's attention.

"Yeah! You go, boss!" said one of the mob. He then shouted out in pain as Mr. Wheeler accurately threw a knife at his foot.

"Shut up! I hear something." Mr. Wheeler inspected his son, and finding nothing on the surface he said to the others, "Search him."

After about 5 minutes, they found what they might have been looking for. "Look at this, Mr. Wheeler. The kid's anklet is making some kind of funny noise." Hirutani stated.

"Give me that." Mr. Wheeler snatched the anklet from his hand and took a close look at it. It made a certain high pitch whine. "Come over here." He said to his band of thugs. "This thing is giving off a frequency."

"What's that mean, boss?" one of the group said.

Hirutani slapped the man for his stupidity and said, "That means that Joey is wearing a wire, you dumb shit! That rich brat probably knows we're here already."

Joey could barely hear what they were saying, but he already knew that it wasn't good. They found the anklet Seto gave to him so he would always know where Joey went and if something went wrong. He then heard a snap and wires sizzling. They broke it. Seto officially lost the signal. _I'm a dead man._ Joey thought. He sobbed quietly and waited for the worst.

"Well, Joseph, it seems that you have disobeyed me again. All this time you were calling for help. I'm afraid this is the _last_ time you will ever disobey me, son. We're going to have to kill you."

A gunshot was fired, and the screaming echoed into the dark rain.

…………

Seto had been speeding down the highway for quite some time now. He had been following the stationary red dot on the screen that was Joey. It was traced to some warehouse in the outskirts of town. Every minute he was on that highway and not at that warehouse with Joey he was cursing himself for ever letting his love out of his sight. He horrified himself with all the possible thoughts of abuse and torture he must be going through. When he got there, those men were all dead meat. He would kill every single one of them for ever thinking they could get away with this.

Then the worst case scenario came to pass.

The red dot on his screen disappeared.

Seto panicked. That could only mean two things. One: he was dead. Or two: they found the tracking device, which would result in them killing him anyway.

_Hold on, Joey. I'm coming. Hold on……_

…………

Joey slumped over and coughed up more blood. His father actually shot him. That had never happened before. It was always a knife or beer bottle. The shock was engulfing him. "Dad, please. Let me go. Please…Dad!" he groaned as he spat up more blood.

His father looked at him with emotionless eyes, like that of a cold blooded murderer, not a father. Mr. Wheeler drew a knife out of his pocket with the other hand and cut a shallow but devastating cut across Joey's chest, which caused him to scream once more. His throat began to burn from the pain, he screamed so much. Cries fell on deaf ears and tears fell to the floor only to mix with the life blood of its owner.

"Hirutani, you did a good job of bringing this back to me. Why don't you have a little fun with it?"

Hirutani pulled out a switchblade and grinned, "With pleasure, sir." He walked up to the bloody mess that was once a boy and ripped his shirt off completely. He began to make small slits on the boy's chest, just to hear him whimper. Then, he went behind him and traced the boy's spine with a much deeper cut to hear that beautifully sickening scream again. He was about to stab Joey in the opposite shoulder than last time-

-When Seto shot the knife out of Hirutani's hand, disabling it, possibly permanently. "Let. Him. Down!" Seto yelled with an anger that with enough force could make the building topple over. One of the thugs ran to get the gun that was just below Joey, but Seto shot him in the leg and said, "Touch that and die!" After that, Hirutani and his gang ran off. It was now between Seto and Mr. Wheeler.

Seto's rage was interrupted when he heard Joey's cry. "Joey!" Seto untied him and gently laid him down. "Ssh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. Just relax. Ssh…"

"Well, well, well. Who knew this worthless mutt could attract a man of the high life? This belongs to me. You know better than to steal a man's property. The mutt is mine."

That struck a harsh chord with Seto. _His father called him that? _He whispered, "No wonder why he hated that name…"

"Yes. I call him like I see him, a worthless mutt. And every time you called him that name he always came home to his dear father. I guess I have you to thank for that, Seto. You caused his pain"

"No."

"This is your fault."

"No!"

"It was all _your_ doing."

"NO!" Seto's mind became clouded. He charged at the man with a blind rage. That was his first mistake. This allowed him to receive a gash in his side, which caused him to fall. He then tried to make a break for Joey. That was his second mistake. Mr. Wheeler grabbed him while Seto's back was turned and forced him up against a stack of storage crates. Seto's mind was racing. Everything he did, his brain told him to stop, but something else drove him to do the things he did. It may now cost him.

Mr. Wheeler again drew his gun and pointed it at Seto. "Any last words, rich boy?"

_Joey…I love you……_

Then salvation came.

"Police! We know you're in there! Your little buddies we caught around the corner sang like a canary!"

Mr. Wheeler thought quickly. He turned around with Seto in his grip and his gun in the other hand and said, "Don't move a single muscle! You don't want the kid dead, now do ya? I said DON'T MOVE!"

"Easy, Mr. Wheeler. We don't want to hurt anybody. Just put the boy down and we can all get away without anyone getting hurt. We need to get those two to the hospital. Easy now…" one of the poilcemen said.

Mr. Wheeler pressed the gun even further onto Seto's temple. "Say your prayers, kid!"

Seto had officially lost himself in fear and anguish. Tears ran down his face as he cried, "Oh God! Please, someone help us! I don't want us to die here. We were happy! Don't take that away from us. Please, save us please- AAH!"

Seto collapsed in pain, which confused Mr. Wheeler. "NOW!" The policeman said, and three rounds were fired into Mr. Wheeler's head. This caused him to fall on top of Seto and stab him in the shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

Police and medical personnel swarmed the warehouse. Roland ran inside to help his charge. "Sir, are you alright?" he said as he pushed the dead body off of Seto.

"Joey... Uuhn…"

"Seto, you need to go to the hospital. You've been shot in the leg."

This caused Seto's eyes to widen. He then looked over to Joey. In his hand was the gun that lay beside him. _Shoot the hostage……_ Seto recalled their conversation earlier. The paramedics then moved Joey onto a stretcher and out of the warehouse.

"Can you stand, sir?" Roland asked.

"Yeah… but I might need some help."

"Of course." Roland took Seto by the arm and let Seto lean on him.

When they were walking out of the warehouse, Seto saw all of Joey's friends. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan were all there. Ryou looked as if he was in shock, and several of them were crying. Seto called out to them, and they came over to him quickly.

"Kaiba! Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…huh… Yugi… thank you…" Seto replied between breaths. "Its was…you who…called the police… wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You suddenly left and it made me feel like something was terribly wrong." Yugi replied.

A paramedic took Seto to a nearby ambulance for treatment and questioning. "What's your blood type, sir?"

"It's B+. So is… Joey's. Hook me up, he _needs_ that blood. Please, help him…"

"Yes of course."

She inserted the IV into Seto's arm and the large bag began to fill. When it was half full, the medic was about to take out the IV when Seto slapped her away. "No. He needs more than that."

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, we can't drain any more! You aren't strong enough!"

"I… don't care… Joey needs me." The bag by now had begun to fill to its maximum. By this time, Seto had begun to feel faint. As he collapsed onto the medic, he whispered, "Joey, please… live……"

**

* * *

Joey: I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! You killed me, didn't you?**

**Seto: u bitch! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!**

I told you not to make me angry…. But did you listen? NO!

**Bakura: nice work….**

**Joey: WHY DONTCHA COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE?**

**Ryou: touch him and die/wields axe/ what have I told you? He's MINE!**

Hehe….

I'll leave you all to fight….

Until then!

PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!

APPUYE SUR LE BOUTON!

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV


	9. Chapter 9

Whew…

Ok…..

I gotta say IM SO SORRY!

I left you in the dark for TOO LONG!

Will Joey live?

**Joey: yeeees?**

Or will he die and cause Seto so much pain it drives him to suicide

**Seto and Joey, sobbingly: NOOOOOO! T.T**

Well, you'll just havta find out…..

* * *

Seto's vision had just begun to come together and so did a massive headache. He squinted his eyes and moaned in pain as he put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, my head..." he groaned as he sat up.

"Hey, are you all right?" he heard a voice say.

"I _think_ I'm alive, if that's what you mean. Other than that, no, I'm not 'all right!'" Seto said sharply as he groaned in pain once more. "Who _are_ you anyway? I can barely open my eyes… it hurts too much…"

"It's us, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. We've been here with you as long as the doctors have let us. You've been sleeping for two days." Yugi replied.

"You…. stayed here? With me? Why?" Seto inquired in a more hushed tone so he wouldn't upset his headache even further.

"You are our friend, Seto. We have always stuck by you and that's never going to change." Yami stated quite frankly.

"Well, not only that… but… we're still not able to see Joey…" Ryou added disheartened. "Joey…" he quietly mumbled as he began to cry once more.

As Bakura held his lover more closely, he gave Seto a look that bestowed an impression that Joey was not doing well. This caused a moment of trepidation. Seto's eyes widened in panic and he asked, "How is he? Please be honest…" which caused Ryou so much more distress, Bakura had to escort him out of the room.

Yugi paused a moment to compose himself and he gave Seto his answer. "To be honest, they don't really know. They _did_ say, however, that the excess amount of blood you donated may have saved him, but the amount of damage that monster did to him may have been just enough…Joey's still unconscious. All we can do is rely on the doctors' words. It's all we can do. I'm sorry I'm not able to tell you more…"

"Thank you. You have done so much for me lately and I don't know how to repay you. You have been much too kind."

This moment of humbleness made Yugi smile a devilish smile. "Oh? Then I guess you don't want _this_…" Yugi said as he held up a cube-like object, wrapped in colorful paper with a ribbon on top.

"Y-you bought a present? For me? Give me that!" Seto chuckled as he snatched it from Yugi, which caused Yugi and Yami to smile at each other. Seto gently pulled at the ribbon and once it had slipped off, he ripped away at the shiny wrapping paper to reveal a plain cardboard box with a gold seal on it to hold the lid down. He got encouraging looks from the two teens and he broke the seal and saw what was inside. It almost made him want to cry. 'Almost' being the key word.

"Do you like it? Joey told us about something you do every morning at breakfast and we thought we'd buy this for you. I'm sorry we couldn't fill it, but you shouldn't have any problem with that." Yugi said.

"It's beautiful." Seto replied as he held up a hollow crystal globe split at the equator with a Hershey's kiss for the handle at the North Pole. "Chocolate makes the world go 'round….cute…I love it…again, you have been much too kind."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. It came out of _my_ pocket because Yugi just _happened_ to be broke that day…" Yami vented, which caused Seto to chuckle.

Bakura cracked the door open slightly and asked, "Is it safe to come in? No more emotional stress? _Ne_?"

The three shook their heads 'no.'

"Good. Come on, Ryou, it's ok." Bakura said as he coaxed his lover back into the room. They both entered and shut the door.

"I am sorry if I upset you, Ryou." Seto apologized.

Ryou sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "It's all right. I just don't handle these situations well."

They all turned heads at the door that began to open. Ellen poked her head in and asked, "May I come in?"

"Ellen…" Seto murmured under his breath.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about all this. Joey is still unstable and he might not wake up for a very very long time. It's all just so confusing." Ellen had soon noticed that her words had upset Seto and that his eyes began to take on a watery glaze. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. Come here. Ssh…" Ellen walked over to the hospital bed and held Seto's head to her chest.

"Ellen, why? Why him? It's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong, never in his life. He's been nothing but kind and loyal and a joy to everyone. If anyone deserves that, it's me!"

This caused all sorts of disagreeing words to come from everyone.

Ellen spoke up once more. "That's not true. You're a good person. You may have done some things no one would be proud of, but that makes no difference! We all love you so very much, and this _will_ work out in the end. You watch! I know! I'll bet you fifty dollars it all works out, huh Mr. High-roller? How 'bout it? Fifty dollars."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "It's not a bet if we both agree."

Ellen smiled. "That's my boy! How's your leg? I heard Joey shot ya good."

"I believe I can walk."

"Good. The sooner you can, the sooner you can high tail it out of here!"

"I'm not leaving." Seto interrupted.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

He revised his answer. "What I mean to say is… I won't be leaving the hospital because I'm not leaving without Joey."

"You're going to wait that long?" Ellen asked.

"Yes."

…………………

When Seto was able to get out of bed and get dressed, the doctors were able to let Joey be and allow others to see him. Seto had been in lighter moods recently because of all the company he had. He was able to eat more, sleep better, was more talkative, and even caught up on some of his homework. Even though he was as happy as someone could be in this given situation, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

Today was the day he would see Joey for the first time since that night. He and everyone else walked down a sea foam green hallway that smelled of disinfectant and something else, something Seto couldn't describe, something...salty, like tears. They found Joey's private room at the end of the hallway and Seto slowly opened the door. He walked down the short corridor and saw something that made him feel like a live fish on a cutting board.

Joey was hooked up to several machines that frequently beeped and IV's that dripped with strange liquid. He could also hear the wheezing sound of the machine that provided Joey with the oxygen he needed. He lay perfectly still under the sheets with an uneasy peace that made Seto want to vomit.

Seto was completely speechless. His head felt light. And his eyes began to burn, which caused everyone to worry. Seto dropped to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. He let go and needed tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Yami was bothered most by this outburst. Seto, who was once his cousin and most loyal friend and servant, was in desperate need of affection. Yami left Yugi's side to tend to him. He put his arms around Seto and let Seto grab hold of him as they freely cried together.

Yugi was also upset. But this random act had also made and unexplainable jealousy flare up inside him. There was only one other person other than Yami and Seto he could talk to about this. "Bakura?" Yugi asked as he tugged on his jacket sleeve. "What's going on? Why is he-?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you shortly. Hold on." He turned to Ryou. "I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" Once Ryou gave the nod, Bakura led Yugi outside the room.

"Bakura, I don't understand. Does Yami-?"

"No." Bakura replied.

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"You want to know what's going on?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Ok, shut up and listen! Yami loves you, he always will love you. But he shares a strong bond with Seto, his ever-faithful servant, his cousin, his best friend. What you need to understand is that no matter _how_ much the Pharaoh loves you, he will always have that subconscious bond with Seto and will always have the need to be there for him, as well as others."

"I understand." Yugi said with a nod.

"Good! Good gods, why must mortals live with such jealousy? It gives me a headache!"

This remark elicited a giggle from Yugi. "I'll go get everyone some coffee and something to eat. Try to help Seto calm down."

"Will do." Bakura replied.

Five minutes later, Yugi came back in the room with several trays and cups of coffee balanced on every surface. "Hey! Is everyone in a mollified mood? I hope so… I brought the gift of food and coffee with extra doses of caffeine."

Seto took a styrofoam cup and sipped his coffee slowly before speaking. "Thanks. I am such a mess. Caffeine will do me a world of good." He paused to sigh heavily. "I just wish I had been there sooner… if I had protected him like I should have… if only…"

"Boo-hoo, woulda, shoulda, coulda… the only thing you can do now is be there for him. I'm sorry for being blunt, but you need to be told the cold, honest truth. Praying is _all you can do_."

Seto groaned. "You're right. But I will wait for him, even if I have to live in this depressing and forbidding place for weeks. I owe it to him. He saved my life in more ways than one."

"Oh? How so, Seto?" Yami asked.

"Well, for one, he's pulled me away from my loneliness- you all know how much of a stiff I used to be- and gave me a chance at a life. And… back at the warehouse… he shot me in the leg to save me from his father. We had a discussion earlier about a puzzling situation, and Joey putting that into practice saved us both. He's one tough guy and he's smart, even though he doesn't put _that_ particular skill into practice."

This caused everyone to laugh.

They talked among themselves for hours until after it got dark. When it got late, everyone left. This cycle continued day after day, the guys would get home from school, head to the hospital, keep Seto company, and when it got late, they left for home. Seto even made a few telephone calls to some of Joey's overseas friends. Tea flew in from her dance school in New York and the Ishtars flew all the way from Egypt to see Joey. Not only did Seto call them, but he had also made a call to his mother and his sister, Serenity. They were devastated when they got the call the night it happened, but this call telling them Joey was allowed to be visited made them both ecstatic and nervous. Many people came to see Joey and keep Seto company in their time of need, and it couldn't make Seto any happier.

Six long weeks of this repetitive cycle continued, and Joey had still not awakened from his sleep. They had taken him off some of the machines, such as the oxygen mask and the morphine IV and the heart monitor. However, although he was now stable, he still slept on past the six week mark since he was admitted to the hospital.

Seto had begun to deteriorate, even though he had the company of his friends. His skin was paler, his deep cerulean eyes lost their luster, and so did his chestnut hair. He looked as if he had not slept well on more than one occasion, and looked very weak. His languor worried the others, but they were confident that he could hold on.

Seto, being as tired as he was, had decided to take a nap and lay his head on Joey's bedside. He wasn't able to truly fall asleep, but the feeling of his eyes closed in relaxation made him feel somewhat at peace. He opened his eyes just a little bit to take a glimpse of Joey to see if he was still okay.

And that's when it happened.

A finger twitched. His head began to move. A confused moan came from his mouth. He was waking up.

Seto shot up from his seat and ran out the door and shouted to the nurses. They all scrambled to the boy's bedside. Seto reached for his cell phone and called the others. Yugi picked up the phone.

"Seto? What are you doing? We're at school, and Mr. Tanaka looks like he's about ready to kill me…"

"He's awake."

* * *

WOOOHOOOOOO!

C? I told they'd live!

If you read my other fanfic Once Upon A Dream, you'll understand…

SO READ IT!

Or I'll do something crazy! Like have them be hit by a bus as soon as the ywalk outta the hospital.

ILL DO IT! ILL FUCKING DO IT!

Review! Or they're gonna get it!

…..pwease?


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, note to self: this is a guilt reminder…

IT'S OFFICIALLY THE START OF A NEW CHAPTER!

It's Tuesday now, and if you don't get it done by Sunday, you are a HORIBBLE person!

/cowers at her own scariness/ yes… it's been 3 weeks… I AM a horrible person!

/cries/ I'll get it done…. It must be done…..

days later: ok…. Now on with wut im SUPPOSED to be doin……

**everybody: GOOD!**

Squeaku….. don't hurt me…….

It all happened so fast. Joey was officially confused. Nurses and doctors ran in and out and ran obscure tests and every time he opened he mouth, he was interrupted by more doctors and nurses doing more tests and asking him questions like, "What's your full name?" and "Do you have any siblings?" and "When is your birthday?" All the questions were giving him a headache because he wasn't able to talk straight. He knew all the answers and said them in his head, but when he tried to speak, all that came out was a mess.

He watched the doctors and nurses leave and one of them went to talk to a group of people outside, though he couldn't see through the frosted glass. From what he could hear, they seemed quite happy. He could even hear one of them crying. He heard footsteps come towards the door, and he leaned in to see who it might be. The handle jiggled and opened. A group of friends he knew very well stepped through the door to see their friend awake for the first time in many weeks.

Joey noticed Seto first. He looked like he was about to be hit by a train, his eyes widened and stray tears streaking his face. Seto briskly walked to Joey and knelt down beside him. "Hey, Seto. I'm glad to see that you're ok." He said with a beaming smile on his face.

Seto grabbed Joey by the hand and wept. He couldn't believe he was awake. The horror was finally over. He composed himself and lifted his head. "Joey… do you honestly know how long you have been asleep?"

"No." he replied.

"Seven weeks, two days, eighteen hours. Oh, God, I'm so glad you're alive, Joey. Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I'm sorry… I probably made you all cry so many tears, suffer sleepless night, pull your hair out by the roots. I promise I'll never do that again."

"Good." Bakura replied in a quite annoyed tone. "Gods know Ryou cried enough to rival Niagara Falls- OW!"

Ryou smirked. "Oh, dear! How did this,"- he pulled out a syringe out of his lover's butt- "get in here? You must be more careful. One false move in here and you could get hurt."

Everyone except Bakura burst out laughing.

After the snickers and giggles died down, Joey asked Seto, "Hey, Seto? Where's my dad?"

Seto visibly paled. He had hoped Joey would not ask that question. Some time before the incident, Joey had explained to Seto how his dad wasn't a monster, but was driven out by a monster and got lost on his way back. He truly believed that his dad was a good person somehow, that was the way he always was. But it made some sense, and so Seto had promised to Joey that day that they'd strive to find his dad, and defeat the monster. He couldn't fulfill his promise now, because the older Wheeler was dead.

He paused and took a deep breath. "Joey… I'm sorry. He's dead. The police shot him in the head twice that day, after you saved my life. I'm sorry, I can't fulfill the promise I made to you, I'm so sorry."

Joey's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, but instead of getting upset at the loss of his father, he smiled. "That's okay, Seto. I understand. You kept you promise that day after all. Even thought my dad is dead now, he's safe from that monster inside him. He's gone home now, where he's safe. Thank you."

Seto sighed in relief. Joey wasn't going to be angry with him after all. He pondered his lover's answer for a moment and became oddly at peace.

They all heard a knock at the door, and a blonde boy poked his head in. "May I join you?"

"Malik, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Joey asked.

Malik mock-sobbed. "Oh! Is that the welcome I get? I traveled half-way across the world to see you!"

"I'm just surprised, that's all. Say, where's Ishizu and Rashid?"

"Oh, they went somewhere, I don't know. But I _do_ have someone _else_ with me."

Seto knew exactly who that _someone_ was. "Oh, fuck no! You are _not_ bringing him in here. You'll give Joey a heart attack!"

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

The mystery person walked through the door.

And Joey almost had a heart attack.

Malik sprung into action. "Oh, no! It's all right, Joey. He's changed, I swear! Marik's not as much of a psychopath he used be! I just found that I couldn't live without him, y'kno?"

Marik glared at his lover, and then at Joey. "Please… 'tame'? You fashioned a _shock collar_ on me!"

Joey looked slightly confused. "Where? I don't see one…"

Marik sighed. "Be more creative. This _is _Malik we are talking about…"

Joey though about it for a moment, then he understood. He winced and said, "Ouch. I feel sorry for you…"

Malik smiled. "Don't worry, Joey! He _likes_ it- OW!" and then his head connected with Marik's fist.

"Shut up! You weren't supposed tell them that."

No one laughed this time, but only stared in shock or confusion.

They all spent a few hours just talking and joking around about various things. Bakura made insults, Ryou stabbed him multiple times, and Yugi got a picture of the look on Joey's face when he saw how cruel hospitals were, because he saw his new "semi-liquid," low salt, low fat, zero taste diet.

At about 3 P.M., the gang minus Seto had already left, and Joey's mother and sister came to visit him, which resulted in many many hugs and tears of joy.

"Oh! My precious boy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you with that man. Please forgive me!" Mrs. Wheeler cried.

"It's okay, Ma. I'm okay. Don't cry, you're making Serenity upset…"

Mrs. Wheeler sniffled and composed herself. "Yes. Sorry. I haven't seen you since Serenity's operation and when I got the call that you had gone to the hospital, I was in shock for hours. Everything was so… so…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Wheeler, it's over now. Joey's alive and should be able to leave in a few days. Don't make yourself sick. Trust me, worry yourself enough, and you _will_ get sick." Seto interrupted as he got up out of his chair. He walked over to Joey's bedside next to her and ran his fingers through Joey's hair, making him blush slightly. "Joey, why don't you rest a little? I think I need to talk with your mom. Okay?"

Joey nodded his head.

Seto spoke up again. "Mrs. Wheeler, will you come with me?"

"Of course." She got up from her chair and walked outside to the lobby with Seto.

When they got to the lobby, they both sat at an empty table. "Mr. Kaiba-"

"Please, call me Seto."

"Okay. Seto, what is all this about?"

"Well, as you have known for quite some time, Joey's guardian, Mr. Wheeler, is dead. That leaves him in your custody, correct?"

"Yes, it does."

"That means that he will have to move. He can't go to Domino High anymore. He won't live here anymore, and won't see his friends as often. That would be pretty hard for him, wouldn't it? Let me get to my point. I am eighteen, Mrs. Wheeler, and Joey isn't far behind from that. I would like to ask you if _I_ could take custody of Joey for the few months he has left as a minor. That way, he won't have to move or be away from his friends."

Mrs. Wheeler thought about Seto's proposal for a while. "There's something _else_ that you want to tell me, isn't there?"

Seto sighed. "I guess so. Mrs. Wheeler, I have a confession to make. I've fallen in love… with your son, Joey. I won't have it if I couldn't be with him. He's been living with me since six weeks before the incident in the warehouse."

Mrs. Wheeler smiled at the brunette and replied, "All right. I accept your proposal… on _one_ condition!"

Seto gulped. "And what would that be?"

"You must visit every birthday, holiday, and every other Sunday. Got it?"

Seto gave her a beaming smile. "Yes! Thank you, Mrs.-"

"Don't call me that."

Seto immediately became puzzled. "Then what should I call you?"

"Call me 'Mom.'"

Seto's eyes widened and his throat closed. He's never called someone by that name in more than ten years. "Y-you want me to call you… M-mother?"

"No, not 'Mother.' I want you to call me 'Mom.'"

"M-mom?"

"Yeah! See, you got it. That wasn't _that_ hard."

"I'm sorry, I haven't called someone that in thirteen years, since my mom died when I was five."

"Oh… well, I'm sure she'll be happy to be part of a family again!"

"She sure would… Mom. Say, would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, get me a venti caramel macchiato with a shot of espresso."

Seto turned around from where he was headed and stared at her with a very puzzled look. "Well, aren't you coffee-savvy?"

"After spending several weeks in Ladya's spare room, you tend to be."

Seto chuckled to himself. He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. It was a picture of a young boy, about twelve or thirteen, with black hair.

"Who is this, Seto?"

"I thought you should know, Mom. I have a little brother." And he turned around to head for the coffee stand by the lobby.

They sat and talked for a short while afterwards and then went back to Joey's room.

"So? What did you guys go talk about?" Joey asked.

"Joey, we have come to the agreement that I will get custody of you until you turn eighteen in a few months. Isn't that right, Mom?"

"Yep, but remember, visits: birthdays, holidays, and every other Sunday."

"Got it." Seto replied.

Joey cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Did you just call my mom 'Mom'?"

"Welcome to the family, Seto!" Serenity squealed as he glomped her new brother-in-law.

Seto gasped for air that was being constricted. "Is she always this perky?" he managed to say.

"Yup!" Joey answered.

"Hallelu-" Seto began sarcastically before he got choked off, which made Joey laugh so hard he got dizzy.

A few minutes later Mokuba walked into Joey's room. "Hey, nii-san? Is Joey awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's awake. Come on in, Mokuba."

Mokuba slipped in quietly and sat down next to Joey. "How are ya doing, Joey? They treating you okay here?"

Seto spoke up. "For God's sake, Mokuba, it's a hospital, not prison."

Joey sighed. "It feels like prison." He pointed to his smock. "Prison uniform." He then pointed to the door. "Sealed doors." Finally, he pointed to his dinner. "And the food tastes like shit!"

"Joseph!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ma…"

Seto chuckled to himself and smiled as he saw Joey and Mokuba laugh together, which brought up something in his mind that he had to do. "Mokuba?"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"This is Joey's mother. I told her about mine and Joey's relationship, and she'd like us to be a part of their family. Mokuba, I'd like you to meet our new mom."

Mokuba was stunned. He never had a mother before. Seto told him a long time ago why he never had a mother. She died in childbirth when Seto was five. He'd always tell Mokuba about her, and how he looked like her, but he never knew her. "M-m-mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

To hear that response meant that he now had a mother that he had never had before. Mokuba ran to her, dropped to the floor and cried out, "MOM!" He hugged her knees and cried into her skirt.

Mrs. Wheeler knelt down and embraced the boy and ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. She hushed him and said soothing words to him. "It's okay….I'm here, ssh…" she'd say over and over again.

Seto got up and walked over to Joey and they both smiled at their new-found togetherness. They knew that this would last forever.

A few days later, the doctors gave Joey the OK. He was finally allowed to leave the hospital. They packed all that he needed, which were only a few prescriptions, his clothes, and some of the bathroom soap and shampoo that Joey stole from the shower. They went down the elevator, down the hall, and into the main hallway.

The doors opened and Joey saw the light of day for what seems like the first time all over again.

YES!

Now you won't kill me!

SUCKERS!

W00T!

I feel good! Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!

I knew that I would! Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!

I FEEL good! Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!

I knew that I would! Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!

SO GOOD! Duhduhn

SO GOOD! Duhduhn

I got this chappie done! DUNDUNDUNDUHN!


	11. Chapter 11

My world came to and end today

It may have ended a long time ago, and had not realized

Or have known all along and had not accepted it

...y'kno, when you have a day-long field trip at school, and dress down day the day after (cuz i gotta wear uniforms), and no school on friday the 17th AND spent the night over at a friend's house, you'd think my week would hav been just peachy

Last nite... my mom told me that my dad's cancer is terminal

Goodbye!

The end!

Nothing else!

My life officially sux

So instead of making a whiny-bitch excuse of writer's block, I might as well tell you why I won't write this week

Review me a hug…. I think I really need one this time……..


	12. Chapter 12

Whoo……. /breathe in, breathe out/

Ok… one more…. Not so bad…..

I'll try…… its been so long…..

Dang………

OK! LETS GET IN ON!

* * *

Joey screamed in fright and leapt into Seto's arms at the sound of surprisingly loud cheering when they walked into school. He had been out for weeks, and everyone was so excited to see him the day he got back. All the whoops and hollers gave poor Joey a heart attack. He whined into Seto's shirt collar.

"EEP! Seto, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"You've been gone for so long. You could have died in that hospital but you persevered. They probably think you're a hero, Joey." Seto replied.

Joey's eyes brightened and he lifted his head. A wicked grin came across his face. He beamed at the crowds and waved. Some people came over to him, classmates of his.

"Wow, Joey, you're pretty damn tough, surviving through all that!" one said.

"We're sorry. We all thought you were just some dumb punk, but I guess we were wrong… we didn't know…" another added.

"That's ok, guys. But you were right, I was some dumb punk. Not anymore, 'cause I got someone to keep me on track." Joey replied as he took a quick look at Seto.

"Yeah." Seto said as he grabbed Joey's collar. He pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss.

Everyone in the halls either gave wolf whistles and cat calls, swooned and said, "aww," or died of a heart attack.

Then Seto said something quite unexpected. "I'm throwing a celebration in Joey's honor at the Kaiba mansion and everyone here is invited to the festivities. In other words…. PARTY AT MY PLACE!" That raised the whole school in cheering.

That night, hundreds of teenagers flocked to the Kaiba mansion. Music was everywhere, the volume was astronomical, and everyone was dancing. Once everyone had arrived, Mokuba _had_ to play what he thought was Seto's theme song, which _really_ pissed off his brother.

_Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! Stand up! _

When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)

How you ain't gon' FUCK! Bitch I'm me?  
I'm the GOD DAMN reason you in VIP  
CEO you don't have to see ID  
I'm young, wild, and strapped like Chi-Ali  
BLAOW! We ain't got nothing to worry about  
Whoop ass, let security carry em out  
Watch out for the medallion my diamonds are wreckless  
Feels like a MIDGET is hanging from my neckless  
I pulled up wit a million trucks  
Looking, smelling, feeling like a million bucks-ahh!  
Pass the bottles, the heat is on  
We in the huddle all smoking that Cheech & Chong  
What's wrong! The club and moon is full  
And I'm lookin for a THICK young lady to pull  
One sure shot way to get em outta them pants  
Take note to the brand new dance, like this

When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)

Go on wit ya big ass! lemme see something  
Tell ya little friend he can quit mean mugging  
I'm lit and I don't care what no one thinks  
But where the FUCK is the waitress at wit my drinks!  
My people outside and they can't get in  
We gon' rush the back door and break em in  
The owner already pissed cause we sorta late  
But our time and our clothes gotta coordinate  
Most girls lookin right some lookin a mess  
That's why they spilling drinks all over ya dress  
But Louis Vuitton bras all over your breasts  
Got me wanting to put hickies all over ya chest-ahh  
C'mon! we gon party tonight  
Y'all use mouth to mouth bring the party to life  
Don't be scurred, show another part of your life  
The more drinks in your system the harder to fight!

When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)

Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! Stand up!

Damn right the Fire Marshall wanna shut us down  
Get us out so someone can gun us down  
We was two songs away from getting some cutta  
Now we one song away from tearing da club up  
Move over! Luda got something to say  
Do it now cause 'tomorrow' ain't promised 'today'  
Work wit me! let's become one with the beat  
And don't worry bout me steppin all over ya feet

When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)

Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! (just like that?)  
Stand up! (just like that?)  
Stand up! Stand up!

As the party was carrying on, Seto nudged Joey gently and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Joey asked.

"For your last dance lesson?"

"Ooooooo what do you have in mind, love?" Joey asked as he put a hand on Seto's thigh.

"I don't know. I mix of salsa, samba, whatever we can mix up for the crowd."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "You planned this all along, haven't you?"

"See? You're not as dumb as you look." Seto said playfully.

"Hey!" Joey punched his lover in the shoulder.

"Shall we dance, Joey?" Seto asked as he stood and stretched out his hand.

"Yes, Seto, let's." Joey answered as he took Seto by the hand and walked out to the dance floor, or the middle of the living room.

The two immediately made their presence known by the stance they took at the beginning of the next song. The crowds backed away from them to watch.

_She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall  
She's into new sensation, new kicks and candlelight  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night  
_

Seto and Joey started off with some of the basic steps, but spiced it up with some drama and extra steps.

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
Come On _

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Come On  
Livin la Vida loca  
Come On  
Livin la Vida loca

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Come On  
Livin la Vida loca  
Come On  
Livin la Vida loca

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain

Seto slid on the floor and ripped off his jacket, tossing one corner to Joey as they were pulled closer together.

_She'll make you live her crazy life  
_

"Do you trust me?" Seto asked.

_But she'll take away your pain  
_

"Yes." Joey answered back.

_Like a bullet to your brain  
_

At the beginning of the chorus, Seto swept Joey up and threw his legs in the air and he dropped to his left side. He lifted him up again, passing him over the right side. He threw him up once more, passing him through his legs, causing Joey to come up on the other side, the series of stunts getting many cheers from the on looking crowd.

_Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca_

The crowd cheered on as they finished their dance. Yugi and the others went over to them and they took a break in the kitchen.

"Damn, Joey! Where did you learn to dance like that? Shit, man, that was awesome!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Haha, I think Anzu's jealous." Ryou said in a sin-songy tone.

"I am! I can't kick that high! Hmmph!" Anzu pouted.

Everyone laughed. "Well you can't have my instructor, he's mine!" Joey said as he grabbed Seto in a very…. _suggestive_ hug. Everyone started laughing again.

Seto looked at the clock and then at Mokuba. "Mokuba?"

"AW! Come on, Seto, it's not _that_ late! Don't make me go!" Mokuba interrupted.

"That's not what I was saying. What I was _going_ to say was can you watch over the party the rest of the night? I think Joey and I need some _alone_ time."

Everyone understood and left.

Joey and Seto ran upstairs and stopped in front of their bedroom. Seto took Joey by his left hand and he reached into his pocket with the other hand. "Joey," he began, "I know you love me and you know that I love you. What I want to do now is make it final. Now and forever. Will you marry me?" Seto took a silver ring with one studded sapphire in the middle and slipped it on Joey's finger.

"Of course, Seto. If I passed up an opportunity like this… well… I'd be an idiot!" Joey hugged Seto tightly. When he released Seto, a seductive grin crossed Joey's face. "You know what they say about good men on the dance floor, right?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh….. wanna test that theory right now?"

Joey grabbed Seto by the collar and began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him passionately. Seto managed to open the door and they slid in.

The last sound anyone could hear was the sounds of giggles and a door to a sound-proof room slamming shut.

* * *

Oh FUCK YEAH!

FINISHED!

YES!

… or is it?

NO OF COURSE NOT

**THE LAST PART IS UP TO YOU! MY FAITHFUL READERS, WRITE ME A LEMON! THE BEST GOES ON THIS FIC AND WITH FULL CREDIT, PUBLICITY IN EVERY FANFIC I WRITE IN THE FUTURE, AND MOST OF ALL….. BRAGGING RITES!**


	13. Chapter 13

omG

the winner is... MY BELOVED MARSHMALLOW! my litl over-achiever /kissu/

you can prolly guess y i chose her

she leik, SO went beyond the call of duty so... yea...

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!

so she gets... A COOKIE! and major kool points and publicity from MOI!

* * *

As the couple stumbled their way into the room they shared, Joey pulled back from their passionate kisses to gaze in awe. The king bed they shared was empty minus red wine-colored silk sheets with matching pillowcases. White roses lay scattered across the rest of the room, enabling a subtle yet sweet perfume to waft towards the couple. Their purity basked in the soothing glow of candlelight as Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply danced softly in the background; the gentle notes tickling the young lover's brains.

"You really have put some thought into 'dis haven't you?" Joey mocked.

Seto rolled his eyes "No our room always looks like this. Baka of course I have! This is our first time together…a together that might never have been…Kami, Jou you could have died..." Seto's voice trailed off in a sudden melancholy.

Joey's face grew serious, "But I didn't and now," Joey paused, taking Seto's right hand and placing it on his chest over his heart. " We beat hearts as one. The blood that choruses through your heart now races in mine. Never forget that together we are undefeatable. Seto I love so much."

Seto's eyes brimmed with tears. " Oh Jou I love you too. It's just that when you were lying there on the hospital bed – I kept having nightmares that you would never wake up. I was so scared…at the thought of losing you…"

Slowly Joey brought his face close to Seto's so that his warm breath tickled his lover's lips. " Well then, I guess we gotta do somethin' to give you sweet dreams instead ne?" With that Joey met Seto's lips in a soft kiss; his teeth gently nibbling on Seto's bottom lip yielding a needy groan.

Growing somewhat impatient, Seto led Joey over to the bed, before collapsing on top of him. His hands eagerly running through Joey's honey locks, savoring their silkiness. Joey responded, tentatively flicking his tongue into the other's warm and waiting mouth. Seto battled the very wanted intruder, refusing to allow anyone to dominate him.

Joey strained a sigh at his domineering partner. 'No this time Seto.' Still he made no movement to turn the tables just yet.

One by one, Joey sensuously undid his lover's shirt buttons revealing a pale, yet well-built chest that framed two rosy nipples. He couldn't help, but to anticipate what he would do those tips in a few minutes. Tenderly he drew his fingers over the other boy's fading scars until he felt Seto tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Joey raised his arms enabling the former to slip off his shirt. Joey scowled slightly as Seto roughly yanked the shirt over his head, until he caught the other's gaze.

Seto panted over his partner, his rich chocolate locks hung disheveled as eyes of deep sapphire bore into Joey languid with love…and lust. Joey bit his lip to hold back a whimper, the sight of the CEO he loved looming over him with need glaring so obviously, well hell it was arousing.

Seto's lips let loose a small satisfied sigh at Joey's tan yet taut chest and abdomen, before tenderly kissing the wounds that had yet to fully heal.

"I will never allow anyone to ever do anything like this to you ever again." He promised.

A small grin made its way to his face upon hearing Joey groan and seeing the noticeable growing bulge between the blonde's legs.

"Having fun?" he asked deviously before placing more butterfly kisses and occasional nips at the crook of his neck.

"Nng." Joey's head lolled back in pleasure.

Seeking a stronger response, Seto reached down lightly brushing Joey's crotch with his fingertips. Joey inhaled sharply, his hips bucking slightly. Not willing to be defeated so easily, Joey traced his fingertips down Seto's side until he reached his hips. Swiftly he jerked the other boy's hips while arching up so their groins met. Seto shivered, unable to stifle a loud groan at the shock of electricity their touching manhoods gave him in between the flimsy fabrics of his pants and Joey's jeans.

Joey smirked 'Gottcha!' He thought and in one fluid motion, Joey flipped them over so that he was on top. His knees were placed on either side of Seto's thighs as one hand pinned the boy's wrists above his head; the other reached into his back pocket, slipping out a pair of handcuffs.

As he came to his senses, Seto demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He bucked his hips against Joey in frustration.

Slipping the handcuffs on and locking them as though he had practiced beforehand, "You're not the only one who came prepared, this mutt has a few tricks up his sleeves. Don't worry you'll enjoy this." He reassured huskily, before adding with a playful spark in his eyes "But if you don't knock that off, we'll be spent before we get anywhere. Still this is quite a turn on ne?" Slowly Joey ground his hips in a sinuous circle back down on Seto, delighting in the other boy's arousal growing harder against him.

"Damnit." Seto muttered between clenched teeth. Although he had no wish to admit it, this composed; daring and gosh darn sexy Joey turned him on…very much.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto managed to choke out in his hazy state of mind.

Joey pulled back slightly. "Seto, you've done everything for me, even risked your life for me in so many ways. Now is my chance to repay you, by giving you…the ultimate pleasure." Joey whispered tenderly before kissing Seto gently, his tongue flickering over the latter's lips. Moments later, he sucked the CEO's tender earlobes, before moving down Seto's neck with feathery kisses and gentle nips towards the collarbone as his fingers tenderly traced Seto's fading scars, understanding the pain they must have caused on so many levels than just physically. Reaching his destination, Joey selected an area near the crook of Seto's neck, where he sucked intently with nips the other boy found painful yet arousing.

Pulling back with a smile at the swollen spot. "There now everyone will know that you are this _mutt's_ territory!" Joey growled possessively.

Seto couldn't help but chuckle at such silliness, one of the many things he loved about Joey.

"Humph. You laughin' at me mister? Well sensei I'm gonna to teach you a lesson!" With that, Joey zeroed in on Seto's nipples savoring the contrast of their rosiness against such pale skin.

He tentatively licked one to see Seto's reaction, earning a whimper. Joey then eagerly took one tip into his mouth while tweaking the other between two fingers. and switching between the two.

Seto shuddered in bliss, slowly rocking his hips against Joey. He groaned seeking relief for his still growing erection, which was starting to become somewhat painful.

Seeing Seto wince, Joey pulled back. Puzzled until he felt the problem against his groin. With the understanding of one male to another, Joey climbed off Seto, yanking the boy's socks and shoes off along with his own. Then slowly he unbuttoned Seto's pants and sensuously pulled down the zipper, earning several strained gasps as he slid the pants to the floor. Joey's breath hitched taking in the navy boxers and the rather large tenting in the middle.

"Like what you see?" Seto used this opportunity to regain some of his pride now that his straining member wasn't as confined.

Blushing slightly, Joey felt his manhood swell until wearing his jeans felt like torture. He could see Seto's hungry gaze as he stripped down to his emerald and gold boxers.

"You're gonna pay for dat!" he teased, mimicking his lover's earlier actions and brushing his fingers across Seto's crotch,

"Ohhh… Joey." Seto panted profusely, a trickle of sweat sliding down his face, glowing amber in the candlelight.

Joey grinned darkly " I'm gonna have you begging for me to be inside you before we're over."

Seto scowled, this rubbed his testosterone levels the wrong way. "As if I'd lower myself that much." He grumbled, but seeing where Joey's hands began to head, he knew how unlikely that would be.

Tan fingers traced the navy waistband, before pulling it back slightly. Seto shuddered, fervently anticipating what would happen next. However to his surprise, Joey let the waistband snap back in place, his eyes glinting devilishly. "How's it feel koi? Ta be at ma mercy for once." He asked roguishly.

"Knock it off Joey I- Ohhh" Seto moaned, arching against the fingers manipulating his enshrouded erection.

"Ya like this don'tcha?" Joey whispered sexily as he squeezed Seto's member.

Seto could only nod in between quick pants as his cheeks blushed a light rose from the pleasure rushing through his blood.

Joey kissed the boy on the forehead before trailing kisses down his neck, across his chest and past the pale abdomen until he reached his destination. Placing a soft kiss on the bulge poorly hidden under navy silk, he trailed down to where the legs of Seto's boxers joined. Giving Seto one last glance, he told hold of that spot with his teeth, careful not to hurt his partner, and began to tug downwards.

With his eyes tightly closed, Seto tossed his head side to side at this erotic yet tortuous tease, his body trembling. Finally he opened his eyes, staring downwards only to find Joey's glittering back at him, a lusty amber as a deep growl sounded in his throat. That sight alone nearly sent him over the edge.

"Kami, Jou…I can't…endure this…much longer…" He groaned in between clenched teeth.

However, he was so focused on maintaining self-control that Seto had no idea what Joey was doing until he felt a wet heat surround his member. He let out a sharp cry, his cheeks blushing deeper as fire raged inside him.

Joey was enjoying this just as much as the other boy, his arousal bobbing against his boxers in response to the music his lover was making. Unable to stifle a needy groan, Seto's manhood vibrated in his mouth. Joey's tongue darted around the sensitive head before dancing down to the base. Joey sucked deeply earning several gasps and jolts from his partner. Moments later he reapplied the same measure to the head of Seto's manhood, each taut pull sent Seto into spasms as waves of pleasure rolled over him.

The cerulean eyes widened as Seto felt Joey take him whole, before slowly thrusting the quivering member in and out of his steamy, hot mouth. Joey sped up his ministrations until he tasted the salty trickle of precum.

At that moment, Seto cried " Jou I can't anymore! I'm going to cu-"

Joey immediately drew his mouth from Seto completely and swiftly pressed the base to prevent Seto from climaxing.

"Why'd you do that mutt?" Seto groaned in his frustration for release, as he felt his climb over the edge fall backwards.

" I want you to cum with me inside you!" Joey panted, before sucking deeply on three of his fingers. After he was convinced that they were thoroughly lubricated, he opened Seto's legs wider. "This might be uncomfortable at first, but bear with me." Joey murmured, trying to avoid taking this blue-eyed pale beauty now to squelch his own demanding needs.

Seto merely heaved a grunt in response. He shivered feeling one finger penetrate his entrance, followed by a second and third widening his entrance little by little. The fingers gently stroked inside of him, reducing the normally composed CEO to gasps and moans as his hips arched against the foreign intruders. Joey slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Seto's entrance, careful not to hit Seto's sweet spot, lest the boy release too soon.

"Oi Seto, ya got any lube?" Joey asked in a gruff voice.

"Pant…pock-et…" Seto answered, his voice strangling in his throat.

Reaching into Seto's pant pocket over the bed, Joey pulled out a small tube of lubricant. Desperately, he twisted off the top and squeezed some into his palm. He then applied the substance on his erection, moaning loudly at the icy sensation against the burning flesh. Tossing the tube to the ground, Joey positioned himself so that his member grazed Seto's entrance.

"Damnit mutt! What are you waiting for now?" Seto grumbled.

"The magic words." Joey smirked, yet sweat trickling down his face betrayed how fragile his present control was.

Fortunately for him, Seto was too busy waging his own inner battle to notice. "Please?" he retorted, slightly annoyed.

Joey shook his head "Ya know what I want ta hear Seto…"his voice trailed off seductively.

"Mutt! I told you I refuse to- Ohh" Seto's mind clouded as Joey rubbed his manhood against him.

"Unless ya wanna miss out on dis, I suggest ya start beggin' "Joey teased

"Aw bloody hell…"Seto started before muttering something incoherently.

"Was dat? I didn't hear ya." Joey taunted.

Seto couldn't take it anymore, he screamed, " I need your fucking dick inside me and fucking me senseless right now! Take me you son of a bitch!"

Joey blinked; he had never heard Seto speak….so colorfully. Boy was he glad the room was soundproofed, less everyone within a three-mile radius heard his impassioned lover.

"As you wish…" Joey grunted slowly sliding his member into Seto's virgin entrance. "Damn you're sooo tight." He shuddered feeling Seto's walls close tightly against him.

Seto winced in pain, suddenly appreciative to Joey for stopping upon fully entering. "Damn you're so big" he joked forcing a small smile.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment." Joey panted, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto Seto's chest as his arms supported his body above Seto.

"Likewise…"Seto muttered moving his hips slightly, discovering only immense pleasure.

"Ya ready?" Joey asked growing impatient and was relieved to see his partner nod.

Slowly Joey thrust his hips in and out of the deep cavern, savoring the tight compression around his swollen member. Seto responded by arching back into his lover with guttural cries. At first the patter was awkward, both partners trying to match the other. Finally they found an even rhythm and began moving in the oldest dance of all time; one that could be matched by no other. Fire raged passionately in both bodies as sweat streaked their hair and trickled down their backs, molten amber in the candlelight.

"Harder!" Seto pleaded, his lover only happy to oblige, thrusting as quickly as his hips would allow. Suddenly a surf of white light overcame his mind's eye as Joey hit his sweet spot. "Jou….Jou…" he called the name as he writhed in ecstasy.

"Setooo…"Joey responded, the tight canal had him shaking all over as if his body had become hypersensitive to their surroundings, the satin sheets rubbing his knees while the scent of roses assaulted his brain.

Stroke after stroke, waves of blinding pleasure crashed over both of them. Feeling Seto's walls begin to spasm around his length, Joey's shaft swelled in response. They were close, he knew it. With one last deep thrust he crashed into Seto's prostate, sending the brunette over the edge.

"Joeyyyy!" Seto howled, thrusting his hips up in response as tantalizing pleasure exploded in every cell of his body, crashing in release.

Joey felt his resolve collapse as Seto spasmed uncontrollably around his member. Howling his lover's name in response, he released, spurting jets of warmth inside his lover. Thoroughly exhausted he collapsed on top of Seto, before pulling out his now flaccid member

"I don't suppose you could uncuff me now hmm?" Seto joked wearily. Struggling, Joey managed to uncuff the boy who rubbed his wrists weakly before chuckling "I guess that disproved out little theory ne?"

"Whaddya mean?" Joey started angrily.

"I mean good men on the dance floor are not just good, they're _even better_ in bed baka." Seto grinned placing a kiss on his weary puppy.

"Oh." Joey responded before snuggling up to Seto who embraced the blonde as the pair lay there, before drifting into a light sleep.

Hours later Joey woke at the sensation of someone rubbing his manhood and looked down to see Seto hovering over him, massaging his growing erection, while Seto's throbbed in response.

Joey yawned raising one arm under his head lazily. " Ya want more now? Kami ya really are a horny bastard."

Seto smiled before greeting Joey with a soft kiss. "What, no good morning? Goodness Joey, you are really lacking in the manners department."

Joey grinned back. "Well what am I suppose' to say when I wake up to someone strokin' my cock?" He arched an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh you dirty puppy, do you know how arousing it is to hear you talk like that?" Seto moaned, lightly licking Joey's neck, before blowing on it sensuously.

Joey shivered. "Not really, enlighten me."

"Well let's see now…" Seto took his hands off Joey's presently swollen member, instead gently tracing the equally sensitive area around it with his fingernails. " First I'm going to turn you on so much you'll ache for me to be inside you. Then I'm going to flip you over enter you realllyyy slooowwwlyyy doggie style." At this Joey started panting, his face flushed, waiting for Seto to continue. " I might wait until you're feeling ready before I start thrusting in and out, in and out, faster and faster, hitting that sweet spot every time…You'll be howling in ecstasy." Joey began arching against him eager to feel the relieving friction as Seto placed his hands over Joey's butt, squeezing suggestively. "Wave after wave of pleasure will crash over you, even more when I pump your cock as I fuck you long and hard. I'll send you over the edge, howling…and when we're all done, I'm going to lick that big dick of yours clean, savoring your salty essence... Now doesn't that turn you on mutt?" Seto smirked to see said mutt whimpering underneath him, aching in his excitement.

"Yeah…" Joey breathed heavily.

"Then turn around and be prepared to be screwed like the dog you are!" Seto gave Joey's butt one more squeeze before the boy got up, shakily shifting on all fours.

"Mmm you look sooo sexy right before a bout of lovemaking…" Seto licked his pink lips hungrily; suddenly glad his throbbing member was still coated in his earlier release; hunting for the lubricant would be such a waste of time.

Seto placed in himself in position on his knees before widening Joey's legs and preparing the boy, before he pierced the entrance in one clean thrust. Joey let out a pained cry, nearly falling over as he felt the boy enter him without mercy.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get that over with. Let me know when you're ready…" Seto whispered sympathetically.

Joey nodded, trying to find his bearings. Moments later, he slowly thrust back away from Seto; finding jolts of pleasure flow inside him instead of pain. Taking this as a sign to begin, Seto slowly thrust in and out moaning at how tight he was.

"Damnit…Go…faster." Joey growled as the slow strokes kept missing his sweet spot.

Seto immediately picked up the pace, smashing his hips into Joey, while the boy trembled in pleasure as his spot was stimulated again and again. This rhythm had an extremely faster tempo as both boys consistently let out animalistic grunts and guttural groans. Seto reached over the Joey's hips to pump the neglected member in time with their thrusts as Joey let out a sharp cry of bliss; backing into his partner more passionately. Unable to wait any longer, Joey let out a loud howl as he released and slumped forward in fatigue. Seto climaxed, feeling the walls spasm around his member, before collapsing on his partner.

"Well…" Seto panted withdrawing his now limp member from Joey, before falling at his side, "how close was that to my prediction?"

"It was pretty close except for the part where I repeat, you were going to 'lick that big dick of mine clean, savoring the salty essence' " Joey winked.

"Ugh, maybe next time mutt…" Seto groaned tiredly.

"Aww did I wear you out koi?" Joey teased lightly only to find the CEO fast asleep, a contented smile on his face.

Joey smiled before tenderly kissing Seto's forehead and cuddling up against him joining his love in dreamland.

Next morning

Mokuba smiled as the two boys limped into the kitchen. "Have fun?" he asked mischievously pouring the couple glasses of orange juice.

Seto started to reprimand his little brother but Joey chimed in "Oh we had a lot a fun ne, koi?" he winked taking his glass from Mokuba. Seto grumbled, but accepted his glass too.

"You know onii-san…" Mokuba began, pouring himself a glass and watching the boys thirstily chug theirs, " I thought you knew, but the room next to yours was the one soundproofed-" The young boy was quickly cut off as the couple spewed their juice into each other's faces.

"You mean-" The boys exclaimed simultaneously, their faces blushing hotter than hell.

Mokuba calmly took a sip of his glass before nodding. "Yep, everyone within a three-mile radius heard you two going at it like dogs."

* * *

OWARI!

ok so ya

LOOK FOR ALL MY OTHER FICS COMING SOON TO A WEBPAGE NEAR YOU!


End file.
